


New Girl

by thatmoviegeek



Series: Lexa's Dick [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Clexa, G!P, G!p Lexa, HSAU, Lexa's Dick, Lots of smut now, Not a fast burn or slow burn, Second degree burn?, So..medium burn?, There is now smut for your viewing pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmoviegeek/pseuds/thatmoviegeek
Summary: Lexa Woods has rules. Important rules. Clarke Griffin believes rules were made to be broken.





	1. You Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm actually REALLY proud of this and, unlike "Girls, Interrupted", I actually have a really good idea of things that I'll do when continuing this fic so I already have high hopes for it. Get psyched, guys!

            Lexa was surprisingly comfortable in her new school. Although, it wasn’t the first time she had called a building her “new school.”

            She moved around a lot because of her parents’ jobs. It was hard the first time but it gets easier with each move, especially when she sticks to her rules:

  * Don’t make friends.
  * Don’t put yourself out there.
  * Don’t fall in love.



There are other rules, of course, but these are the main ones. Her Golden Rules, if you will. Lexa knew that, as long as she stuck to these rules, she wouldn’t feel as hurt when her and her family, inevitably, moved again.

They were put in place two years ago, when she was a freshman in high school, after meeting a girl named Costia at a party. The two quickly became friends and, a few weeks later, much more. But, eventually, Lexa had to move and their separation was heartbreaking. She knew it was the best thing to do for everyone if she didn’t form any bonds with her peers.

 

Clarke Griffin, on the other hand, has lived here in North Polis her entire life. Everyone here knows who she is. Or, at least, they think they do. She has a reputation that even the faculty have been heard gossiping about over their coffee mugs in the teacher's lounge. All she wanted was a chance to reinvent herself. For just once in her life, she wanted someone to say-”

“Are you Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke turns around to see an unfamiliar, yet attractive, face behind Ray Ban glasses. The rest of the girl’s look was composed of dark colored joggers and a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Clarke blinked and brought herself back to reality to answer the question. “Yeah, that’s me. Why?”

Lexa hands her a slip of paper. “I’m the new office aid. This was for you.”

Clarke takes the paper and unfolds it to reveal that it’s a detention slip. Cause: 3 tardies to her English class after lunch. “What?” she says, defensive. She looks up at the girl, but she isn’t there. Clarke looks down the hallway and there she is, walking back to the office.

 

Lexa hands out the rest of the detention slips and heads to class. The first one listed on her schedule is Chemistry. Lexa’s never been very skilled with Chemistry. History is her best subject. She could tell you when every war occurred, who the generals were, and more on a moments notice, but fuck she couldn’t tell you the difference between a physical change and a chemical change for the life of her.

As luck would have it, Clarke Griffin was quite good at Chemistry, not that she’d ever tell anyone, and happened to sit in the back, right behind an empty desk. An empty desk that was now filled with the presence of the glasses girl who was, apparently, a fan sharks, based on her t-shirt.

After Mr. Kane finished teaching the lesson for that day, he casually approached Lexa’s desk. “Lexa,” he whispered, “I know you’re new so, if you have any questions, just come see me and I’ll be happy to help.”

“Thank you,” Lexa says with a forced smile. She has a feeling that they’ll be seeing a lot of each other in the future.

Clarke watches the interaction, unbeknownst to them.

“ _Lexa_ ,” she thinks. “ _Interesting_.”

 

The day goes on. Chemistry is the only class the two share, not that Clarke was checking or anything. It also happens to be the only class that Clarke doesn’t share with at least one of her best friends, Raven and Octavia. The three of them make up a girl group fit for a bad 80’s movie.

Octavia is the only one of them who has a boyfriend, Lincoln. They can be seen standing his locker, making out, after every class period.

Raven has the pick of the litter, dating-wise, for being widely-known as “the pretty one who also likes cars,” but she chooses to not submit herself to dating the assholes residing in North Polis, in fear of a repeat of last year when Finn Collins cheated on her.

Clarke Griffin doesn’t date much.

In elementary school, she “dated” Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s older brother, but she doesn’t count it, considering all they did was hold hands at recess for a week and then “break up.”

In middle school, she lost her kissing virginity to a girl named Niylah, playing spin-the-bottle at Jasper’s house for his birthday, where she unofficially came out to all of her friends as bisexual. The rest of the school figured it out on their own, eventually.

Her final brush with, what they call, romance, came last year when Clarke was the girl Finn cheated on Raven with. He had told Raven and Clarke that they should keep their relationship quiet for the time being, effectively making sure both of them didn’t discuss him to each other. He ended up taking both of their virginities. Eventually, he faltered and invited them both to the same party as his date. Needless to say, all three of them are now single.

 

Lexa walks home, her new house not far from the school. When she gets there, she spends her free time unpacking. It doesn’t take her long. She’s had a lot of practice.

When she finishes, she comes down from her room on the second floor to eat supper with her parents. As she eats, she looks over a pamphlet that she picked up in the office that same morning that states when soccer tryouts begin. She’s always been a fan of soccer and owns every FIFA game that has been made since she’s been alive. She’s excited to play for this school’s team, the Panthers, for as long as she can.

 

The next day, they work on more equation balancing in Chemistry. Lexa was having a tough time and it showed. She was running her fingers through her hair so much that she looked almost like a mad scientist. Of course, Clarke noticed. She found it almost..adorable.

Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Clarke leaning over her shoulder and pointing at Lexa’s worksheet. “This is why you’re having trouble,” she whispered, “It might help if you write the coefficients in a different color. May I?” she asks, gesturing to Lexa’s pen.

Lexa realizes Clarke is done talking and closes her mouth, which had gone slack as soon as she had started. “Oh, uh sure,” Lexa handed over her pen.

Clarke showed her how to balance the equation and she did half of the next one, letting Lexa finish it, correctly. “See, there you go. Better already.” Lexa smiled at Clarke’s praise as she continued. “Now, if you promise not to tell anyone that I’m a Chemistry nerd, I’ll give you my number. That way, if you have questions at home, you can text me. Or, you can just text me anyways.”

Lexa chuckled, quietly, “I promise,” she said, handing over her phone. Clarke put her number in, smiled, and handed Lexa’s phone back to her.

“If you want, I can tutor you. I’m free tomorrow night,” Clarke suggested.

“Well, actually, you aren’t. Detention, remember?” Lexa said, causing Clarke to gasp.

“You read it?!” Clarke tried her best to scream while still keeping a low volume.

“I never said I was a very good office aid,” Lexa smirks. Clarke lightly shoves her shoulder, making Lexa chuckle, as she sits back in her desk.

 

After school that day, Lexa had soccer tryouts. She never liked to show off, so she kept her best moves saved for the actual games. She still made the soccer team. The _boys’_ soccer team. North Polis High didn’t have a girls’ soccer team, but Lexa really wanted to play, and she knew she’d wipe the floor with the other boys.

After they saw how well she played, they had to have her on the team. Aden, the team captain, asked Lexa what her last name was and to pick a number, for her jersey, and she told them, “Woods and 3.” They insisted Lexa and her new team went out for ice cream after the tryouts so she did. She actually had a lot of fun.

Lexa told her parents how it went during supper that night. They were proud of her, as always, and promised to come to all of her games. She also told them about how Clarke was willing to help her with Chemistry.

 

  * ~~Don’t make friends.~~
  * Don’t put yourself out there.
  * Don’t fall in love.




	2. She Out Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa plays the all important school rivalry soccer game, then has Clarke over for supper with her family. What could go wrong? Also, a new character, of my own design, is introduced......It's a dog, guys. Lexa is totally a dog lesbian. Fight me on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could go wrong, because I'm sweet and fluffy, not cynical.

Lexa was understanding Chemistry more and more with each passing day, with Clarke’s help, of course. Soon enough, Lexa was better at Chemistry than most of the class, although, she was nowhere near Clarke’s level.

Clarke and Lexa became close friends, which scared Lexa as much as it excited her. Clarke would come to Lexa’s soccer games and cheer her on with Lexa’s family. Lexa thinks they enjoy Clarke but they might just be happy that Lexa has a friend at all.

 

The Panthers have a big game against, the rivaling school, South Polis to practice all week for, meaning Lexa and Clarke didn’t have any time to hang out together. Thankfully, Lexa invited Clarke over for supper after the game on Friday.

 

“...So I faked out that Murphy guy, who fell over, and then passed it to Jasper, but he was getting surrounded so he passed it to Niko, who passed it back to me. Then I took the shot, their goalie missed, and bam! We won,” Lexa said, smug.

“I know, Lex, I was there,” Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Right. But it was so awesome!”

 

They arrived at Lexa’s house after the game to find Lexa’s bulldog speeding toward them. Lexa got down on a knee and hugged her dog, while Clarke gasped and recoiled.

“You didn’t say you had a dog,” Clarke says, staring at it.

Lexa looked behind her at Clarke who was looking wary. “Yeah. His name is Ulysses. Shit, are you allergic?” Lexa picked up her dog and took a few steps away from Clarke.

“No, I’m just..a bit scared.”

Now Lexa smirked. “You’re afraid of dogs? Clarke, look how sweet he is!” Lexa gave Clarke a full view of the dog’s drooling face, to which Clarke forced a smiled at Lexa. “Here, I’ll hold him tight, and you can pet him okay?” Lexa suggested.

Clarke looked up at Lexa, then back at Ulysses, and nodded as she extended her arm to its full length. She closed her eyes and looked away as she reached for his soft head.

Lexa slowly brought Ulysses to Clarke’s hand. The hand made contact with the dog’s head and Clarke quietly gasped before scratching his head.

Clarke slowly opened her eyes and turned around. She smiled and giggled, “He looks like he’s smiling.”

“That’s cause he likes it. You know how he tells you he likes it?” Lexa asked, with a slight smirk.

“How?” Clarke says just before Ulysses starts licking her hand, getting slobber all over it. “Ew!” Clarke tries to shake her hand of the stuff as Lexa laughs and sets her dog back onto the floor.

“That’s how!” Lexa snorts.

Clarke smirks at Lexa. “You’ll pay for that,” she says as she charges after Lexa, pushing her over, and starting a wrestling match between them, on the couch. Lexa’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect this from Clarke and was caught off guard. But, that didn’t mean she was going to lose.

Lexa pushed on Clarke’s shoulders, effectively rolling them over. Clarke gasped when her back hit the couch.

“Ha! Pinned you!” Lexa boasted. Her smile faded when she looked at Clarke, underneath her, hair a bit messed up, with wide eyes.

The two sat in silence for a minute before Lexa’s mom came in, a basket of laundry blocking her view, “Have you two found a way to entertain yourselves?”

Lexa and Clarke separated so quickly, Lexa ended up on the floor with a thud.

“Uh No! I mean..yeah!”

Lexa looked at Clarke, who looked confused. “I mean we can play FIFA if you want!”

“Ha, alright. Don't have too much fun,” Lexa’s mom stated, disappearing into the kitchen to help Lexa’s father with supper.

“I don't know how to play FIFA,” Clarke said, hoping to change the subject.

“Oh,” Lexa said, excitedly, “Well I can teach you! Sit down and let me get it set up,” she said with a smile.

Clarke smiled at Lexa acting like a 10-year-old over a video game. Her eyes then trailed lower, as Lexa bent over to find her game. Clarke’s full attention was occupied by Lexa’s firm ass. She was still lost in her own imagination when Lexa sat up with the game in hand.

“Got it!” Lexa said, snapping Clarke's eyes back to her face, before putting the game in and handing Clarke a controller. “You’ll learn the controls pretty quickly. If you need help, just ask.”

“Uh alright,” Clarke says, timidly.

 

“Lexa! How do I kick again?”

“Push this button!” Lexa says, pointing to Clarke’s controller

“Like that?”

“Yes,” Lexa answers, “But you don’t have the ball.”

“What! I thought I was #5!” Clarke shouts.

“You were!...Last game,” Lexa snickers.

“It changes every time? Fuck” Clarke laughs as she yells, still having fun.

She starts shoving Lexa on the couch to throw her off her game.

“Hey! Stop!” Lexa smiles.

“No! You’re winning!” Clarke laughs.

“And you’re cheating!” Lexa drops her controller to tickle Clarke into submission. Both girls laugh as they try to keep the controllers out of the other person’s grasp.

“Suppertime, girls!” Lexa’s dad says, popping his head in from the kitchen. They settle down and pause the game, standing and heading to the kitchen.

The food her parents cooked is divine. They made steak, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Needless to say, when Lexa walks Clarke to the front door to say goodbye before Clarke drives herself home, everyone’s bellies are full.

“The supper was really nice, Lexa,” Clarke says, grabbing her jacket, “Thank you for having me over,” she finishes with a smile.

“No problem! We’d love to have you over again soon,” Lexa smiles.

“I’ll see you at school,” Clarke says.

“Not if you have detention,” Lexa jokes, earning Clarke’s playful slap to her arm.

The girls laugh until silence falls over them.

Clarke sees an opportunity and takes it. She leans forward to kiss Lexa’s cheek before walking out the door with a “Goodbye!”

Lexa stands in the doorway, stunned. She rubs her fingertips over her cheek, smiling dumbly, after Clarke is out of sight. She walks back to her room, passing the living room on her way.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a girlfriend, Lexa?” her dad asks.

“Yeah, Lex, she seems really nice,” her mom adds.

“What? Clarke? No, I don’t like her that-,” she pauses, “She doesn’t-, We aren’t dating!”

Her parents start laughing. “Maybe not yet!” her mom says.

“If those wedding bells had rung any harder, I’d need hearing aids!” her dad chimes in (pun intended).

Lexa blushes like mad, smiles, and continues her path to her room.

 

She gets to school on Monday, excited to see Clarke. The feeling is, apparently mutual, based on how quickly Clarke is running to her, shouting her name through the halls.

“Lexa! Lexa Lexa!” Clarke says as she approaches her.

“Clarke! Clarke Clarke!” Lexa laughs, “What is it?”

“Lexa look!” she hands over the school paper, “You made the front page.”

“What?!” Lexa grabs the paper from her newest crush, reads the headline, and sighs.

 

**PANTHERS WIN 5-0 THANKS TO LEXA WOODS**

 

1)       ~~Don’t make friends.~~

2)       ~~Don’t put yourself out there.~~

3)      Don’t fall in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure how happy I am with this chapter, but it had to be done. Actually, when trying to write this chapter, it turned into chapter 3, accidentally, so I'm actually almost finished with that one as well. Expect it tomorrow :) You guys are REALLY gonna love it. Omg it's the gayest, most poetic thing I've ever written. I'm so excited to share it with you guys.


	3. Friday Night Dykes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes Lexa on an adventure at night ;) Trust me, you'll love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally so in love with this chapter. I really hope you guys like it as much as I do. I have so much love in my heart right now ahh!

After school the following Friday, Clarke begs to take Lexa somewhere. Lexa agrees, of course, knowing whatever Clarke had planned would definitely be worth it, and also knowing that she could stay out late, beings as it wasn’t a school day the next day.

 

“Clarke, where are we going? You know I don’t know this town,” Lexa whined.

“And, what? You think I’m going to murder you out in the woods?” Clarke jokes, “Lexa, it’s just a bridge across the river to the fairgrounds. Turn around! Main street is literally right behind us.” Lexa turns and sees cars zipping past them at 30 miles an hour. She wonders where they all have to be, so late at night. Lexa turns again to face Clarke.

“Do you promise not to kill me?”

Clarke sighs and rolls her eyes, smiling, before raising her right hand, her other occupied with flannel blanket-holding duty. “Lexa Woods, I promise not to murder you.”

“Good,” Lexa says, “Clarke Griffin, you might be a murder but you certainly would never lie,” Lexa smirks.

“Oh, of course not! How could I live with myself?” Clarke answers, sarcastically, causing both of them to laugh as they walk over the bridge.

 

“Where is everyone?” Lexa wonders out loud when they make it across the bridge to see the empty fairgrounds.

“It’s September. The fair is in town around July. Is it okay if it’s just us? Or would you rather wait 10 months so we have witnesses?” Clarke raises her eyebrows, smirking. Lexa answers by taking the blanket from Clarke and jogging up the hill beside the river. Clarke follows and helps spread the blanket out. “Great spot, Lex,” Clarke says, gazing down at the clear, flowing river, listening to it babble like a toddler just learning to talk.

“Thanks,” Lexa replies. Her eyes are a fraternal twin of Clarke’s, contrasting colors but fixed on the same point.

“You did really well at soccer practice today,” Clarke says, changing the subject.

“You were there?” Lexa asks.

“Yeah, behind some other people in the bleachers. I’ve never really been a fan of sports but, I have to say, when you’re out there, when you know one of the players is what I mean, it’s actually really..exciting,” she finishes.

Lexa smiles as cold breeze picks up, causing Clarke to shiver. “Are you cold?” Lexa asks, already taking her bomber jacket off.

“No, I’m fine. Really. I wouldn’t want you to be cold,” Clarke argues.

“We’ll share it, then,” Lexa insists as she scoots closer to Clarke, wrapping the jacket around both of them. She leaves her arm around Clarke, telling herself that it’s keeping the jacket from falling. “Better?” she asks.

Clarke leans into Lexa, resting her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. “Loads,” she answers, returning her eyes to the water. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Clarke continues, her eyes still transfixed on the water.

“Yeah,” Lexa says, as she looks at Clarke.

Clarke meets her eyes for a while before glancing at Lexa’s lips for a millisecond, then looking down and busying herself with tugging at strings on the blanket. Lexa gently brings her right hand up to Clarke’s jaw and guides Clarke to look at her again.

Their eyes meet and Lexa’s jacket seems to block out every noise. Cars. The river. Bugs. Everything but their shared breathing.

Lexa’s eyes wander from Clarke’s to memorize every detail of her lips. When she glances back up, she catches Clarke doing the same thing. Lexa licks her lips and she swear she hears Clarke gasp as Lexa pulls Clarke’s face to hers, both of their eyes closing, and kisses her.

Lexa’s hand goes from guiding Clarke’s jaw to cupping the side of her face, deepening the kiss, experimentally. Clarke seems to enjoy this as she exhales through her nostrils, not wanting to part her lips from Lexa’s for even a second.

Clarke brings her arms up, slightly, and around Lexa’s middle, silently informing her that Clarke is far from done.

Their noses brush as they trade angles, lips quietly smacking against each others.

Clarke is the next to instigate a change, when she pushes a bit harder at Lexa, signalling her to lay down on the blanket. Lexa does, lips never leaving Clarke’s, as the smaller girl straddles her waist and pulls the jacket on top of them.

Clarke takes Lexa’s face in both of her hands, living out her many fantasies about this moment.

Lexa, shyly, pokes her tongue out of her mouth, testing the waters. This makes Clarke gasp against her mouth and introduce her own tongue. Their tongues meet, briefly, as Clarke starts grinding on Lexa, unknowingly causing Lexa to experience, what used to be, her favorite war: The Battle of the Bulge.

Lexa snaps her eyes open as she realizes she’s gotten too excited. She breaks the seal of their lips and lightly shoves Clarke off of her, quickly standing with her back to her and her hands over her crotch.

“Uh. Clarke I’m sorry. I um. I-I have to go,” Lexa panics as she starts to walk back to the bridge.

Clarke, still wrapped in Lexa’s jacket, stands and yells after her, “What? LEXA! You’ll freeze!”

“I can walk home, Clarke! It’s not that far!” Lexa answers, continuing her path to the bridge.

“Do you at least want your jacket back?!” Clarke, confused, tries.

“Keep it!” Lexa says, “You look better in it anyways!” And with that she walks home, leaving Clarke standing on the blanket, confused. Lexa sits by the fire once she gets home, to warm herself up.

 

That weekend, it was radio silence for each of the girls. Neither knew what to say. But, on Monday, Clarke knew she had to talk to Lexa about what happened.

She texted Lexa to meet her under the bleachers after her soccer practice. Lexa was a ~~bit~~ lot nervous about what Clarke was going to say. Still, she agreed to talk things out and met her after practice.

Lexa walked up to Clarke with her hand on the back of her neck.

“Hey,” Lexa said, awkwardly.

“..Hey,” Clarke answers.

“Clarke I-” “Lexa-” They both start to talk at the same time, then laugh.

“You start,” Clarke says.

“Okay,” Lexa starts, “Listen Clarke, I like you. Yes, in THAT way. I want you to know that what I did last night is in no way your fault. I wanted to keep going last night, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I never knew how.”

“Lex..”

“Clarke, please let me finish. I'm not exactly..built like you. I have-”

“A penis,” Clarke cuts Lexa off. “Lex, I know. I was the one grinding on you remember?” Clarke smirks at the memory. “I came here to tell you that I'm okay with it. More than okay, actually. I don't care what you have between your legs. I like you too. Yes, in THAT way,” she chuckles, repeating Lexa’s wording.

Lexa stares at Clarke, mouth slightly open, and she can't believe what she's hearing.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “C’mon, Lex, you're catching flie-” Lexa cuts her off with a powerful kiss. Their hands find each other and link as Clarke finds her right foot raising behind her.

Their lips finally part, their foreheads touching as they want to be as close to each other as possible.

“Clarke Griffin, will you be my girlfriend?” Lexa asks, smiling.

“Hm..no,” Clarke responds, waiting a bit before smiling, “Just kidding,” she says, as she reconnects their lips and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck.

 

1)      ~~Don’t make friends.~~

2)      ~~Don’t put yourself out there.~~

3)      ~~Don’t fall in love.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, children. There will be more ;)


	4. Mr. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else in the mood for syrup? Lexa and Clarke have enough sap to go around! Also, Lexa meets the parent 0_0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one

The next week, word had spread like wildfire that Lexa and Clarke were dating.

“Did you hear Clarke Griffin is dating the new girl?”

“The one on the football team?”

“I thought it was soccer?”

“Whatever. Are you sure?”

It was, in part, due to the fact that they walked each other to every class and held hands wherever they went. They were almost worse than Octavia and Lincoln.

Chemistry was the best part. Or worst, depending on who you are.

 

“Hey, baby?” Lexa asks, playing with Clarke’s hair as they both stare into each other’s eyes.

“Yeah, Lex?”

“Can you help me with this equation?” Lexa bats her eyelashes.

“Of course, babe. What is it?” Clarke asked, not breaking eye contact as she leaned into Lexa’s hand.

“What does You + Me equal?”

““First of all, that’s math, not chemistry,” Monty says from the row of desks adjacent to theirs.  “Second of all, you guys are so gross and sappy together, your honeymoon phase has literally just started and I already wish it would end.”

“Chill, Monty,” Clarke says, “Just because you can’t get a girlfriend, doesn’t mean we can’t,” she smirks at Lexa who gives to a high five and a peck on the lips.

“Ugh,” he says, defeated, as the girls continue to kiss.

 

After school, the girls decide to hang out at Clarke’s house, so Lexa can meet Mrs. Griffin, where they find that her mom isn’t home.

“You wouldn’t like her anyway. She’s a doctor,” Clarke says, referring to her mother, as she takes her shoes off.

“Yikes. I hate doctors,” Lexa says, plopping down on the couch.

“I know,” Clarke saunters over to Lexa, straddling her waist. “But you like me,” she winks, kissing Lexa who wraps her arms around Clarke and hums into the kiss.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Lexa says against Clarke’s lips. Clarke nods and cups Lexa’s face with her hand. Clarke’s lips are soft against Lexa’s rougher pair. Lexa feels like she could kiss Clarke all day and never get bored of the fireworks they exchange across each other’s lips. They move in sync with each other as Clarke reaches behind her. Lexa isn’t quite sure what Clarke’s plan is until she starts pushing Lexa’s hands downward. Lexa understands the idea and slides them further down to grab Clarke’s full, curvy ass. Both girls moan quietly, their lips only parted for a second, before they kiss each other deeper, with more passion. Lexa decides to try something she saw in a movie once and bites tugs on Clarke’s lower lips with her teeth.

Clarke gasps, “Lex,” and pulls away slightly, pupils blown.

“Sorry Clarke, I didn’t know-,” Lexa starts but is cut off by Clarke.

“Lexa, that was so hot,” Clarke breathes, attaching herself back to Lexa’s mouth as Lexa raises her eyebrows in shock and then closes her eyes once more.

Lexa squeezes Clarke’s ass within her palms as she pulls Clarke against her, signaling her to start grinding, just as Clarke’s mother walks through the front door.

“Clarke, Honey, I’m sorry I’m late bu- oh!” Abby drops her purse from her right hand, rather than the hot coffee in her left, and uses the now free hand to cover her eyes.

“Mom!” Clarke pushes herself off of Lexa, whose eyes are wide in fear as she grabs a pillow from the couch and uses it to cover her crotch as she blushes red as a tomato.

“Clarke I don’t remember giving you permission to have anyone over….or..under, in this case,” Abby says, eyes still sheathed.

“Mom, you can look now,” Clarke pulls her mother’s hands from her eyes. “This is my girlfriend, Lexa. I wanted you to meet her, though, not exactly like this,” Clarke smiles sheepishly. “I suppose now would be a bad time to ask if she can stay for supper?”

“Well, it isn’t perfect. But yes, I suppose she can stay for supper. Pleasure to meet you, Lexa,” Abby extends her arm, wanting Lexa to shake her hand.

“Uh,” Lexa looks down at the pillow, “You too, Mrs. Griffin,” Lexa salutes with a nervous, forced smile, “heh heh.”

Abby looks Lexa up and down before shrugging and turning to walk towards the kitchen. As soon as she’s through the doorway, Clarke walks back to Lexa, still sitting on the couch.

Clarke smirks, “Already?”

“You’re really hot, okay?!” Lexa answers immediately, expecting Clarke’s jokes, as Clarke laughs.

 

Supper went much better than the initial meeting. Lexa even helped Abby cook. Clarke didn’t know her girlfriend was such a fantastic chef and begged Lexa to cook for her more often.

“Oh I think I could something up for you,” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear, smirking, when Abby was out of earshot. They shared a quick kiss before dishing up the chicken alfredo and sitting down at the table.

“So, Lexa, are you in any extracurriculars at school?” Abby interrogated, wanting more information about her daughter’s significant other.

“Yeah, actually, I’m on the soccer team,” Lexa smiled.

“She’s really good, Mom. It’s boys-only but the let her on as soon as they saw how well she could play,” Clarke bragged, proud of Lexa.

“That is quite impressive, Lexa,” Abby complimented.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Lexa responded.

“You can just call me Abby,” she suggested.

“Oh,” Lexa’s eyes widen slightly as she glanced at Clarke who was smiling at her with encouragement and nodding, “Thank you, Abby.”

Clarke’s mom nodded in approval. Lexa seemed to be winning her over, even with their rocky start.

 

After supper, Clarke walked Lexa to her car, outside in the chilly, autumn air. Lexa leaned her back against it, to face Clarke.

“Do you think she liked me?” Lexa asked.

“Are you kidding?” Clarke says, incredulously, “She loved you! She’s NEVER let anyone call her anything but Mrs. Griffin. Well, there was that one time with Finn when she scared him into calling her Supreme Overlord, but I’m almost completely sure she was kidding.” Both girls laughed. Lexa reached for Clarke who understood and got closer for a goodbye hug. Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead, nose, and then, finally, her mouth, as Clarke giggled into the kiss.

“Not too long, Lexa! Let’s move it!” Abby yelled from the doorway of the house, apparently watching them for quite some time. Lexa blushes again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke,” Lexa opts for kissing the top of Clarke’s hand instead, knowing her mother is now watching. This makes Clarke blush as well.

“I can’t wait,” Clarke replies, watching Lexa drive away as Clarke tugs Lexa’s jacket tighter around her body before walking back inside.

 

Turns out Clarke had a short list of her own:

  * Fall in love ✔



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke get interrupted almost as much as Hollstein in this fic omg. It's getting dirtier and dirtier with each chapter guys. Boy, I wonder what I could possibly have in store for you next chapter...hmmmmmmm ;)


	5. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/x6QZn9xiuOE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, I REALLY like this chapter ;)

It has been a week since Lexa was invited to have supper at the Griffin’s house and she and Clarke are as gross as ever. No more are they known as “Lexa” and “Clarke”. They are “Lexa and Clarke” and no one seems to speak of one without mentioning the other, considering they’re inseparable.

Octavia and Lincoln have new double date buddies and so do Raven and Anya. Anya is a girl Raven met at a home football game. She was cheering for the rival team but they couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other throughout the entire second half. They were nowhere near Lexa and Clarke’s status at North Polis High but they were the most popular couple at Anya’s school, TonDC Senior High.

 

“Do you guys have any plans this weekend? O and I were wondering if you two wanted to go bowling,” Lincoln asked Clarke and Lexa. The two looked at each other, holding a silent discussion. Lexa finally turned back toward Lincoln.

“Can’t. We have plans to hang out at Clarke’s house today,” Lexa says, definitively.

“So break them,” Lincoln suggests. Clarke and Lexa have a semi-out loud discussion this time, whispering to each other. Clarke answers now.

“Can’t. We’ve been planning it all week and that’s where we told our parents that we would be.” Lincoln sighs, knowing he won’t be getting anywhere with them, and walks away.

 

Lexa wants to go to the weight room after school, for at least a half hour, to keep up her fit condition for soccer. Clarke doesn’t seem to mind watching at all.

She stares, dreamy-eyed, at Lexa as her girlfriend does lunges across the room in nothing but a black tank top and red basketball shorts that reach only just above her knee.

“ _ North Polis Panthers colors _ ,” Clarke thinks, “ _ She’s getting into the school spirit already _ .” This thought, so far, has been the only one that has not been sinful. Clarke can’t seem to help thinking of dirty things when Lexa starts sweating and her muscles flex with every chin-up.

It gave her chills all over her body when Lexa started Smith Machine squats (link for reference:  [ http://workoutlabs.com/wp-content/uploads/watermarked/Smith_Machine_Squats.png ](http://workoutlabs.com/wp-content/uploads/watermarked/Smith_Machine_Squats.png) ) and Lexa could tell. She knew what she was doing to Clarke and has having a lot of fun teasing her.

“Can you hand me my towel, Clarke?” Lexa asks, bent over so her hair is over her face.

“Sure,” Clarke answers, turning around to grab the cloth.

As she turns back around, Lexa flips her hair back with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, and Clarke swears it’s in slow motion. Her mouth hangs low as her grip on the towel falters, Lexa catching it mid-air and beginning to dry herself off with it as she passes her girlfriend on the way to the showers.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek and walks off as Clarke remains stationary, mouth still ajar.

After Lexa showers, an agonizing process for Clarke, they head to Clarke’s house in Lexa’s car.

 

Once they get there, Clarke’s mom nowhere to be found since she called and told them she would have to work late, they make a snack together, apples and pretzels in peanut butter, and head up to Clarke’s room.

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Clarke asks.

“Oh, I don’t care,” Lexa replies.

“Okay Lexa I KNOW you would care if I picked Twilight so that’s not true,” Clarke laughs. “Pick something.”

“Okay okay fine,” Lexa raises her hands in defeat, standing to look at Clarke’s selection of movies. She stands in front of the shelf for 2 minutes before finally making a decision. She turns around with Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in hand.

“Ugh. Any movie EXCEPT that one,” Clarke says.

“What?! Harry Potter is a GREAT choice, Clarke. The warm tones of the film go perfectly with the chill of the fall air,” Lexa argues. Clarke smiles, eager to see Lexa completely nerd out to this movie.

“Fine. But only if we can watch it from the safety of a blanket fort,” Clarke suggests.

“Deal,” Lexa is already gathering blankets and pillows from around Clarke’s room.

 

With their blanket fort made, Christmas lights and all, the two girls shut off the lights and close Clarke’s curtains before the start the movie. Lexa is on her stomach, resting her head on her palms, and Clarke is next to her, on her stomach as well but resting her head on her crossed arms.

Clarke glances over at Lexa, who can be seen mouthing the words to every scene in between bites of pretzel. Clarke rolls her eyes and smiles, thinking of a way to distract Lexa.

She begins by pressing her cheek to Lexa’s forearm and planting barely-there kisses to it. Lexa doesn’t seem to notice. Clarke’s next tactic is to run her hand under the sweater Lexa changed back into after working out and scratch her back. Lexa closes her eyes for a few seconds and sighs before going back to looking at her movie. Close but no cigar. Clarke’s final plan is to straddle Lexa from behind and start kissing her neck. This seems to work as Lexa’s head falls from her hands for a moment before she catches herself.

Lexa turns her head to look at Clarke who meets her lips almost forcefully as Lexa turns over onto her back so Clarke is straddling her waist. Clarke starts sucking on Lexa’s neck.

Suddenly, the room goes silent except for her and Lexa’s breathing. Clarke glances up at the screen to see a blur of Harry, frozen on a broomstick, as he’s chased by keys with wings. She looks down at Lexa’s hand which is around the remote.

“Did you seriously pause the movie so we can make out?” Clarke asks, incredulously.

“Clarke, it’s almost the best part,” Lexa says, innocently. Clarke scoffs with a smile as she shakes her head.

“You’re ridiculous,” Clarke says, getting music set up to play over her speakers.

“Don’t you mean ‘riddikulus’?” Lexa snickers. Clarke just looks at her, confused. “It’s a Harry Potter joke,” Lexa helps.

“Right..” Clarke smiles as she leans back down, their chests touching, as she reconnects her lips to Lexa’s as the R&B playlist she made plays.

“Third time’s the charm,” she mumbles against Lexa’s lips, feeling Lexa hum against hers as she laughs into the kiss.

Lexa runs her fingers through Clarke’s hair with one hand as the other makes it’s way back down Clarke’s back to her supple ass, squeezing as Clarke whimpers into her mouth.

Clarke wastes no time grinding on Lexa’s bulge, noticing it’s getting bigger and bigger with each press of her hips

“Fuck,” Clarke quickly breaks the kiss to say, “Lexa, you’re so hot.” Clarke tries to reconnect the kiss but Lexa pulls back just as their mouth are about to meet.

“Clarke,” Lexa tries as Clarke starts kissing her neck. “No, Clarke, stop.” Lexa sits up as Clarke pulls away, concerned.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you, Lex?” Clarke checks Lexa’s body for visible injuries, finding none.

“No, baby, it’s not that,” Lexa blushes, “Clarke, I’m a virgin.”

Clarke sits, stunned, for a few seconds. “Oh, Lexa, that doesn’t matter. Unless you don’t want to lose it..”

“No, I do! I definitely want to lose it to you, Clarke. I was just letting you know. Just in case I seem..inexperienced,” Lexa blushes harder.

“Lexa,” Clarke kisses her gently, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, okay? I’ve only been with one other person so I don’t have you beat by a lot.”

“Really?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied. “Is that hard to believe?” Clarke asks.

“Honestly?” Lexa says, “Yeah. I mean,” she glances down to her crotch, “look how hard you’ve gotten me with just a few minutes of kissing,” Lexa can’t make eye contact with Clarke as her entire face goes a soft shade of pink.

Clarke looks down at Lexa’s joggers and notices a long bulge going down the left side. She cocks her head to the side, “Huh, I always took you for a ride side kind of girl,” Clarke says, smiling back at Lexa who lightly shoves her.

“Shushhhh,” Lexa smiles.

“No no, Lex, it’s,” she pauses as she leans down to Lexa’s ear and whispers, “It’s actually really hot,” she finishes, sucking on Lexa’s ear. Lexa hums, loving Clarke’s mouth on her. “How about I take care of this for you?” Clarke suggests. Lexa smiles briefly before her face falls.

“Clarke, do you have a condom?” Lexa asks, nervous to hear the answer. Clarke pulls a small foil package out of her back pocket.

“Lexa, I’ve been prepared since the fairgrounds,” Clarke smirks as Lexa kisses her. Clarke takes off her shirt, allowing Lexa to see her boobs for the first time. Lexa eyes go wide and are locked onto Clarke’s chest.

“You can touch them you know,” Clarke smirks. Lexa looks up at Clarke’s face and back to her chest. She slowly raises her hands to them, gulping as she cups them in her palms. She squeezes gently, experimentally, and Clarke moans. Lexa deduces that this must mean she liked it. She continues to grab at Clarke’s breasts as Clarke leans back down, resting her weight on her elbows, hooked under Lexa’s armpits. Clarke starts grinding back into Lexa’s clothed length, making Lexa squirm, begging to be touched.

“Clarke, please. I won’t last long,” Lexa reminds her. Clarke nods as she takes off Lexa’s sweater with Lexa’s help. They both scramble to get their pants off, tossing them in the pile of clothes at the other end of the blanket fort when they were off. Clarke looks down at Lexa and slowly reaches around her own back to unclasp her bra, knowing it would take Lexa ages. Lexa decides to try something else she saw in porn and works up her courage as Clarke drags the straps down her shoulders and finally releases her breasts. Lexa has to close her eyes to make sure she doesn’t ruin her black boxer briefs at the sight of Clarke’s mature tits. She slowly opens them back up after a minute to see Clarke squeezing them together with her upper arms. Lexa’s eyes are hazy but she wants to please Clarke. She pulls Clarke towards her as she leans up and sucks on Clarke’s nipples. Clarke reacts much more than expected and has to stop her hips from thrusting into Lexa’s abdomen. She gasps and holds Lexa closer to her chest. This gives Lexa some time to calm herself down.

Eventually, Clarke can’t take it anymore and stands to remove her panties too. Lexa can see a slight damp spot show through and feels pride in knowing she can please her girlfriend. Clarke then goes to remove Lexa’s boxers. Lexa lifts her hips to help the process, her cock hitting her abs when freed, as she grabs the condom and unwraps it. She’s seen videos on how to put them on and feels pretty confident so she does it herself. Clarke is momentarily surprised as she slowly pushes Lexa back onto the pillow-covered floor.

“It’ll be easier for both of us if I ride you,” Clarke says, “You’re much bigger than Finn and we’ll both need time to adjust.” Lexa nods and prepares herself.

Clarke straddles her and helps her line up. She slowly sinks down, only fitting Lexa’s head inside before having to stop.

“Jesus, Clarke,” Lexa breathes, shakily.

“I know,” Clarke says, eyes closed, “Give me a second.”

“Don’t hurry, baby,” Lexa says, “Take your time.” Clarke nods, appreciating Lexa’s understanding. She decides to reward her by playing with Lexa’s boobs.

She pinches her nipples gently as Lexa rolls her head back, moaning.

“Clarke,” Lexa whines.

Clarke sinks lower on Lexa’s cock, desperate to take the entire thing. Both girls groan when Clarke finally bottoms out, Lexa’s dick reaching places Finn never could.

“Lex, you’re so big! Fuck!” Clarke moans.

She begins to slowly slide up and down Lexa’s length. Lexa gasps at the difference between Clarke and her hand. Clarke is so much warmer and softer and slipperier.

It isn’t too long before it becomes too much for Lexa. She’s panting hard and her hips have begun meeting Clarke’s thrusts. She hums, as it’s the only sound her mouth will make. Clarke reaches down to rub her own clit and Lexa makes a mental note, she knows she won’t remember, to learn how to do it for her. Soon enough, Clarke starts squeezing around Lexa, causing her to explode into the condom with a shaky, “Ohh fuck!”

Clarke is surprised Lexa has made it this far, even though Clarke isn’t done. She continues to bounce on Lexa who is spent beneath her but still trying to help by guiding Clarke’s hips with her hands. Clarke cums with a whine of Lexa’s name atop her and breathes heavily before slipping herself off of Lexa and laying on her girlfriend’s chest.

Clarke closes her eyes, relaxed, as she feels Lexa’s shaky arms wrap them in a blanket while she can feel her breathing heavily by her chest rising and falling quickly.

They are both warm and content when Lexa weaves her fingers into Clarke’s hair and scratches her scalp. Lexa plays the movie once more, but neither get to see the ending before the fall asleep, naked, in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as this got to be, I honestly wish I would have made it longer but I didn't want to risk having you guys not think it was sexy too. Like I wish it could have been a little slower and more sensual but, based on the way they've been making out, maybe this actually is the most in character for them. Anyways. Click the...Click the link..in the summary box..you won't regret it


	6. She Shoots, She Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets her period fluff + soccer fluff

Lexa blinks her eyes open. The first thing she notices is Clarke, sleeping on her chest. Lexa is brought back to earlier and smiles at the memory. She wraps her arms tighter around Clarke. Both girls are warm and content. Lexa feels as though she’s never been this relaxed.

It is then when Clarke starts to stir. She slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Lexa. More specifically, Lexa’s nipple. Clarke smiles and laughs lightly. She raises her head from Lexa’s chest and looks her girlfriend in the eyes.

“Hi,” Clarke says, voice raspy from both the sex and sleep.

“Hi,” Lexa answers, kissing Clarke. They part lips and rest their foreheads against each other’s.

“How are you feeling?” Clarke asks.

“Never been better,” Lexa says, “I can’t stop smiling.”

“Why would you want to?” Clarke says, kissing Lexa once more.

They redress, slowly, into sweats and lay in their blanket fort, watching movies all night and cuddling. Both know that this won’t be the last time they make love.

  
Sadly, it will be. At least for a while.

Clarke gets her period the very next day.

  
“Lexaaaaa,” Clarke whines from the living room. Lexa walks in from the kitchen with a tray of soup and a heated sock full of rice.

“What is it, baby?” Lexa asks as she presses the makeshift heating pad to Clarke’s abdomen.

“Can you please get me some medicine from the bathroom?” Clarke pouts.

“Of course, love,” Lexa presses a kiss to Clarke’s forehead as she gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. Clarke sets her soup on the coffee table to cool before she reclines her spot on the couch and places the sock under her back. Lexa returns from the bathroom just as Clarke sighs, finally become somewhat content.

“Feeling better, baby?” Lexa asks, hopeful. Clarke nods.

“But I would feel even better if you would come over here and lay with me,” Clarke smiles as she pats the spot next to her on the couch. Lexa smiles and hands Clarke the glass of water and ibuprofen before sitting next to her girlfriend and putting her arm around Clarke who snuggles into Lexa’s touch. Lexa plays with Clarke’s hair as she takes her medicine.

“Lex, why are you taking such great care of me?” Clarke asks.

“Because,” Lexa answers, “Costia had always complained about how much pain she was in and how miserable and tired she felt. I don’t want that for you, Clarke.” Clarke turns to look at Lexa as if she’s an angel and kisses her. Lexa starts to feel her lips getting wet. She pulls back to see Clarke crying.

“Clarke, are you okay?” Lexa asks. Clarke nods and helps Lexa wipe her tears.

“It’s just,” Clarke starts, “Finn never cared for me like you do. He’d call it ‘no sex week’ and distance himself from me until it was over.”

“Clarke that’s terrible,” Lexa says, wrapping Clarke in her arms, “I still don’t know why you ever dated him,” she kisses the top of Clarke’s head, “You’re way out of his league.”

Clarke chuckles. “Lex, you haven’t even met him.”

“I don’t need to meet him to know you’re out of his league,” Lexa smiles. Clarke blushes and looks away to hide her smile. “Now come sit on my lap so I can rub your belly,” Lexa pats her lap and helps lift Clarke onto it. She peppers Clarke’s neck in kisses and massages her stomach muscles gently. The rest of Clarke’s period is so much easier with Lexa there.

  
The dreaded week ends, and Clarke can’t wait to watch Lexa play at her next game. They were playing the Eagles, TonDC’s team, tonight. She loves seeing her girlfriend completely focused to the point where she can watch Lexa’s mind work. It doesn’t hurt that she’s all sweaty with flexing muscles either.

Clarke has taken to making signs to hold up from the stands. She finds a lot of the ideas on the internet but some are her own. Lexa is always eager to see them but Clarke refuses to show them to her until she’s actually playing. Apparently she was running out of ideas, because yesterday’s sign said “I Got Nothin’.” Lexa still found it amusing.

Today, Clarke was in the stands with Lexa’s parents, like always, cheering Lexa on, very special sign in hand.

Lexa had already made quite the name for herself as far as small town soccer went. It wasn’t hard, being she was the only girl in the league. Other teams didn’t take it easy on her by any means, though. There had been a few times where Clarke had had to clean Lexa up and bandage her elbows and knees. It made her feel better, though, knowing that the boys didn’t treat her unfairly.

That said, there had been a few times that she's been verbally bullied. A few “go play volleyball’s” here, a few “this is a man’s sport’s” there. Lexa never seemed bothered by it. Clarke was always there to stick up for her anyways with a few “you play like a boy’s” here and a couple “yeah, well she gets more pussy than you’s” there.

Lexa played well. Very well. So well, the other team members promoted her to captain within a week. So well, that they were well on their way to the state game, a place they hadn't been in decades. And this game against TonDC was no exception.

Clarke watched from the bleachers, her attention only stolen once when she started to wonder where Anya and Raven were, considering it was Anya’s school they were playing. She glanced around the stands until she found them, making out, at the very top. Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back towards the field.

Lexa was given the ball near her team’s goal. She weaved her way through the other team’s players, easily. She took the shot from midfield and it sailed through the air. She caught the attention of the goalie just in time to point to the ball as it hit the back of the net, winning the game. The North Polis stands went crazy with Clarke at the heart of them.

Lexa’s eyes trained on her girlfriend as Clarke raised her sign. Lexa squinted to see what it said, the sunlight in her eyes, but she could only see that it was neon green with large, black lettering. She was finally able to make out what it said once she used her hand as a visor.

Her jaw dropped, covered by her hand, as her eyes started to brim with tears.

  
“ **PROM?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Goals af honestly. I can just imagine Clarke in a little hat and scarf cheering Lexa on. Don't worry, there's gonna be more sex


	7. Blowjob Well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything ;)

Lexa ran across the field and up the bleachers to lift Clarke in an embrace, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.

“Yes, Clarke, of course I’ll go to prom with you!” Lexa said cheerfully. She looked at her parents over Clarke’s shoulder to see them grinning mischievously. “You knew?” Lexa gasped then smiled and pulled them into the hug.

They all laughed and talked about Clarke telling Lexa’s parents the plan. Then, Lexa’s parents agreed to meet Lexa at home and soon there was no one left on the bleachers but the two girls.

“So EVERYONE knew? Even your mom?” Lexa asked, incredulously.

“Yes,” Clarke laughed, “Everyone.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes and looked at the ground briefly before opening them wide with an idea. She smiled. “You know there is one other person who didn’t know about your plan,” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Oh really? And who would that be?” Clarke asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, no one, really,” Lexa said, not meeting Clarke’s eyes, “just the tickle monster!” Lexa raised her arms, wiggled her fingers, and put on her best sneer. Clarke, having met the tickle monster before, screams with a smile and books it for her car. Lexa chases her, catching up fairly quickly and wraps her arms around Clarke’s middle, picking her up and spinning her around once before tossing Clarke onto her shoulder and walking towards the car.

“No one escapes the tickle monster, Clarke,” Lexa says.

“No one blah blah blah blah, Clarke,” Clarke mocks in, what Lexa thinks is, a very bad Lexa impression as she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. She starts lightly pummeling Lexa’s back with the bottoms of her fists. “Let me dowwwn,” Clarke whines.

“Oh, let you down?” Lexa asks with a smirk as she begins lowering Clarke over her shoulder inch by inch.

“No no no no no! Pik me up! Pick me up, Lexa!” Clarke panics.

Lexa laughs, “Don’t worry, baby, I have you.” She pulls Clarke back over her shoulder and hikes Clarke’s legs up, placing them around her hips. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“You had better have me,” Clarke continues in a whisper into Lexa’s ear, “Or someone won’t be getting any tonight.” She kisses Lexa’s neck.

Lexa stops in her tracks as her eyes widen. “I didn’t know that was on the table.” She gulps.

“It’s a shame,” Clarke says, as she gets off of Lexa and plants her feet on the ground, “And to think I wanted to show you something new tonight.” Clarke winks and starts walking, slowly, to the car.” This doesn’t last long as her hand is suddenly yanked as Lexa grabs it and practically drags her to the car.

Lexa fumbles with her keys, dropping them in her hurry.

“Here,” Clarke says, stopping Lexa from picking them up. “Let me get them.” She bends over, giving Lexa an unobstructed view of her ass. Lexa’s jaw drops as she has to stop herself from taking Clarke right here. She’s already breathing heavily when Clarke stands and turns back around, a smirk present. Lexa gulps as she takes her keys and unlocks the doors. As she opens the backseat door, though, a garment flies past her and into the car. She quickly deduces that it’s Clarke’s sweater. She turns around and there’s Clarke, stretching in only a bra and pants.

Lexa is pushed into the backseat by her girlfriend who also immediately attaches their lips as she closes the car door. A battle has broken out. A battle that Clarke quickly wins as she licks the roof of Lexa's mouth, causing Lexa to cant her hips up to Clarke's.

Lexa sits up and takes her jersey off, revealing a black sports bra, and tosses it somewhere in the front seats. She crashes her lips back onto Clarke as if she’s a drug that Lexa can’t get enough of. Clarke shimmies out of her pants, leaving them on the floor of the car.

Clarke’s hands are in hair. She doesn’t whose until she tugs it and hears Lexa yelp. Clarke smiles slightly and pulls herself up to whisper in Lexa’s ear again. She’s found it very effective so far.

“Can I try the new thing now?” Clarke licks behind Lexa’s ear as she guides her hand down Lexa’s torso to cup her crotch. Lexa gasps and nods rapidly.

Clarke makes her way down Lexa’s body until she’s eye level with the bulge in Lexa’s shorts. She hooks her fingers in the waistband of both Lexa’s shorts and underwear before looking into Lexa’s eyes.

“Is this okay, Lex?” Clarke asks.

Lexa nods, “Yes, Clarke, please.”

Clarke yanks down the clothing and gets a close up view of Lexa’s package, unclothed. Her eyes look hungry as she looks up at Lexa one last time before she licks her hand and grabs the base of Lexa’s cock.

Lexa’s hips jump as she moans, trying to stay calm as Clarke takes a testing lick at Lexa’s head.

Lexa moans and tosses her head back as her eyes close. “Fuck, Clarke. Oh my god, do that again. Please,” Lexa begs. Clarke does her one better and sucks the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Lexa hums loudly and tangles her hands in Clarke’s hair. Lexa starts shaking as she feels pleasure she’s never experienced before. Clarke experimentally starts going down farther, taking more of Lexa into her mouth. Lexa gasps and sits up on an elbow as her other hand continues to rest on the back of Clarke’s head. “Clarke that feels so fucking good. God, yes. Suck my cock, babygirl,” Lexa encourages. Clarke moans at Lexa's commanding tone, sending vibrations all over Lexa's dick.

“Clarke, stop. I’m getting close already,” Lexa breathes.

“It's okay, Lex,” Clarke says after she releases Lexa’s dick with a pop, stroking it as she talks, “You can cum in my mouth. I wanna taste you.” Clarke puts her mouth back around her girlfriend and takes her as deep as she can, using her hand to pump the rest.

Lexa throws her head back against the interior of the car door and moans as Clarke takes a long lick from Lexa’s balls to her head, suckling just the tip as she runs her tongue over the slit.

“FUCK!” Lexa screams as she releases into Clarke's mouth.

Clarke swallows almost everything, a few stray drops creeping to the edges of her mouth, wiped away using her forearm. “How was that?” she asks, innocently.

Lexa lays in the backseat, eyes closed, speak not accessible to her at the moment. She just pants heavily and doesn't move.

“I'll take that as a ‘fantastic for your first time, Clarke’,” Clarke laughs as Lexa joins her.  
“That's pretty close actually,” Lexa finally responds. Clarke puts on Lexa’s jersey and lays next to her in the seat, being the big spoon to Lexa’s little.

“How's your head by the way?” Clarke examines where Lexa had hit it on the door.

“Oh, it's okay,” Lexa says, her hand joining Clarke's to feel for a bump.

“Yeah?” Clarke asks. “Didn't exactly get the chance to ask you. I was..” she points to her mouth.

“Yeah”

“Kinda..”

“Right”

“My mouth was full,” Clarke laughs as she finishes. Lexa erupts into a fit of giggles too as she snuggles against her warm girlfriend.

“You realize we can't sleep here, right?” Lexa asks, tracing Clarke's fingers resting on Lexa's stomach.

“Why nooot?” Clarke whines.

“Because my parents are still expecting me to be home soon and I don't think ‘My girlfriend gave me the best blowjob ever given in the backseat of my car’ is a very good excuse for being late,” Lexa laughs.

“You have a point,” Clarke rises and stretches before getting dressed and climbing into the passenger seat.

Lexa tugs on her shorts and boxers before pulling her jersey over her head and walking around to the driver’s side and getting in.

  
They make it to Clarke's house just fine and Lexa kisses her goodnight. Their hands touch for as long as they can before Clarke must separate them to go inside.

Lexa watches her as she walks up the driveway and inside the house, knowing in her heart that this is the woman she would like to marry one day. She drives home and goes to bed, completely content with her life.

  
Sadly, it wouldn't last long.


	8. MOVE! THAT! GAY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will be as angsty as it gets. This was the only angst I've had planned from the beginning. I'm not planning anything more. Expect much more fluff in your future. (Smut too ;)) 
> 
> In my story, the gays get a happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There had to be SOME angst. It isn't too severe I hope. I think I really did you all a fright with the last sentence of the last chapter so I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter ends on a lighter note ;)

Clarke went to school the next morning, noticing a certain lack of Lexa. Chemistry wasn’t nearly the same without her. She had tried texting and calling but Lexa seemed to be busy. She wondered about her all day, not an ounce of her attention being given to her classes.

She looked for her at lunch. Nowhere to be found.

She asked other classmates. Nothing.

She even went to Lexa’s soccer practice. The team captain can’t skip it, right? Wrong.

Beginning to panic, Clarke ran to Lexa’s house from the field. She slammed her fist on the door repeatedly until Lexa’s mother answered the door.

“Where is she? Is she okay? I tried calling,” Clarke spouted off quickly, pacing around the living room looking for any sign of her girlfriend.

“Clarke,” Lexa’s mom almost looked sad, “She’s in her room,” Lexa’s mom continues as Clarke makes a beeline for Lexa’s room, “but there’s something you should know!” and Clarke was already gone.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke bursts, seeing the love of her life sitting on her bed. She runs over and hugs, but more accurately tackles, her. “Lex, I was so worried! Are you okay? Can I help?” She glances at Lexa’s face to see she has been crying. “Lex, what’s wrong? Baby, I’m here. I’ll always be here,” Clarke comforts.

“That’s the problem,” Lexa answers in a broken voice.

“What?” Clarke asks. “Babe, I don’t understand.”

“You’ll always be here but I won’t,” Lexa continues.

“What?” Clarke strokes Lexa’s hair. “Of course you will.”

Lexa shakes her head, “I’m moving, Clarke.”

She erupts into sobs once again as Clarke’s jaw drops and she feels nauseous. Her heart sinks while she looks around Lexa’s room, noticing the boxes in it for the first time since entering. She backs herself away from Lexa, in shock. Clarke slowly walks backward, shaking her head, until she knows her back hits the door but doesn’t feel anything.

Clarke turns around, opening it, and the house is a blur as she walks out, quickly. She pukes in the bushes once outside and stumbles to her car. Everything seems to mock her. The trees, the clouds, the kids riding their bikes. How dare they be happy. How dare they, when her happiness has been stolen. Clarke gets in her car, slamming the door closed, but doesn’t drive away just yet. She honks the horn as she punches the steering wheel before slamming her fists on the top of it, screaming as loud as she can. She finally collapses into her folded arms atop the steering wheel, letting her tears fall. She starts to wish she had never met Lexa, only because if that was the case, she wouldn’t feel this pain.

Lexa’s dad knocks lightly on Clarke’s driver’s side window. She snaps her tear-streaked face up to look him in the eyes, anger present in her features.

She rolls down the window, “What?!”

“Sorry,” Lexa’s dad tries. “I know this is going to be tough for you two.”

“TOUGH?! HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR DAUGHTER SINCE YOU TOLD HER? SHE’S IN THERE RIGHT NOW BAWLING HER EY-,” Clarke stops, realizing she’s left the only person who knows what she’s going through all alone. She opens her car door and runs back inside, leaving both her car door and their front door open in her rush to get to Lexa’s room. She bursts back inside of it and wraps Lexa in a tight embrace as they both hold each other tight, not knowing how long they have left together.

“Lex,” Clarke sniffles, “Lex, we’ll still call each other. I’ll text you every day.” She turns to Lexa’s parents. “There isn’t any way she can stay?”

“Well, she isn’t 18 yet so she would have to find someone to be her new legal guardian, sign some papers at the courthouse, and stay with them. But, we don’t have any family in town so-.”

“Me! She can stay with me! Us! My family! My mom and I can take her.” She turns back to Lexa who now has hope in her green eyes. “You can live with me, Lex,” Clarke smiles.

“You’d do that for me?” Lexa asks, shocked.

Clarke cups Lexa’s face in her hands, “Of course, darling,” she says, her eyes shining.

Lexa surges forward and kisses Clarke, realizing seconds after that her parents were still watching. She pulls back and leans on Clarke’s shoulder.

“What do you guys think? Can I stay with Clarke?” Lexa ask.

Lexa’s mom looks at her husband who gives her a stern look.

“Henry, look at them,” Lexa’s mom says, causing her dad to glance at the girls clinging to each other. “We can’t split them apart.”

Henry sighs. “You’re right, Melanie. You’re always right,” he smiles. “I’ll let Clarke’s mom know to meet us at the courthouse,” he says, leaving the room.

“Girls,” Lexa’s mom says. The two lovebirds look up at her. “I want you to know that, if we’re really doing this, you must have faith in this relationship of yours. It wouldn’t do anyone any good for the two of us to leave the state only to have to come back the next week because the two of you have gotten in a fight. I need you both to tell me that you’re confident that this relationship will last.”

The girls share a look as they smile. Lexa wipes the tears from Clarke’s face as she speaks.

“Mother, I could never imagine being with anyone as wonderful as Clarke. She broke every one of my rules within a week and I couldn’t be happier. I have no intention of ever leaving her side.”

Clarke smiles and starts crying again, this time, tears of joy. “Mel,” Clarke starts, “I’m sure you know by now that your daughter is a radiant human being. You know she’s funny and talented. But, she’s also romantic, and goofy,” Clarke laughs as she says this, “and..brilliant. I am so confident in saying that I would never want to spend my life with anyone but Lexa Woods.”

Lexa’s mom glances between the two of them, making her decision.

“Lexa, keep packing your bags,” she says, turning to leave the room.

“What?” Lexa stands. “But I thought you said tha-”

“Keep packing,” Melanie interrupts, “because Clarke can help you unpack at her house.” She smiles as she leaves the room. She shuts the door, hearing the girl’s muffled squealing with excitement behind it.

 

They all get the paperwork sorted out and Lexa goes with her parents to the airport to say goodbye. She and Clarke unpack about half of Lexa stuff at Clarke’s house in Lexa’s new room, which neither girl thinks will actually be the one Lexa sleeps in, before they fall asleep in each other’s arms on the bed.

 

Lexa wakes the next morning in her new room, not yet completely unpacked, with Clarke in her arms. She can’t help but feel that this is how it’s supposed to be as she rises from the bed, taking a sleeping Clarke with her, koala style, still wrapped in blankets, to the kitchen, making them both mugs of coffee. Clarke wakes at the smell, blinking her eyes open into Lexa’s neck. Clarke plants many kisses there, excited to wake up with her girlfriend until, one day, she becomes her wife.

 

“Lex?” Clarke speaks, morning voice engaged.

“Yes, honey?” Lexa hands Clarke her mug. Clarke looks in her eyes.

“I love you.”

Lexa almost drops her mug, eyebrows shooting up, before she smiles wider than Clarke has ever seen. She hugs Clarke tight and kisses her before responding.

“I love you too, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't as bad as you thought. I'm really excited to write more. Especially about the two of them exploring their sexuality a little more. They DO share a house now ;)


	9. I Don't Like the Way He's Lookin at Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the grocery store and it's the fluffiest fluff in the world. Fluffier than a chinchilla after a bath/blowdry. Fluffier than those socks your aunt and grandma give you for Christmas. It's just fluffy.........But also jealousy >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually update this daily but I'll have to ask you to forgive me for not updating yesterday. I just got my first girlfriend and I wanted to give her all of my attention the first day we were together. Hope you understand!

The two girls got ready for the day once their coffee was finished. They showered together, having fun just washing each other without the need for sex (even if Lexa did pop a boner), before getting dressed in outfits the other picked for them. Once they were finished doing their makeup beside one another in the Griffin’s large master bathroom, the headed to the store to pick up a few groceries.

Abby was rarely home because of her job, but Lexa and Clarke were prepared to take care of each other and the house, promising to cook and clean up after themselves.

They hopped into Clarke’s car and made their way downtown, serenading each other with the wrong words to songs on the radio the entire way there.

Once, at the store, Lexa checked the list Abby had left them.

“Looks like we need eggs, milk, cereal, and whatever dessert we want,” she said, walking up behind Clarke to wrap her arms around her. “But, I’d rather have you for dessert, babe,” she whispered, kissing Clarke’s neck.

“Lexa!” Clarke gasped, looking around to see if anyone heard her, as she lightly smacked Lexa’s arms off of her. “Stop,” she said, unable to stop the smile and blush that followed.

They walked down the dairy aisle and placed the milk and eggs in the shopping cart. As they made their way to the cereal aisle, Slow Dancing in a Burning Room began to play, softly, over the speakers in the store. Lexa’s ears perked up at the song. She smiled as she looked at her girlfriend who was currently wracking her brain on which cereal to buy.

Lexa made her way to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her from behind, beginning to sway back and forth a bit.

Clarke smiled. “Lex, what is it? Are you trying to persuade me to buy Marshmell-O’s? You know those are extremely unhealthy for you.”

Lexa shook her head and placed a gentle kiss to Clarke’s neck before backing up, Clarke’s hand in hers, and spinning her around. Lexa guided Clarke’s hands up around her neck before placing her own hands on Clarke’s waist. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s and began to rock side to side together, cereal forgotten. They got lost in each other’s eyes, not knowing how much time had passed before they kissed, slowly. The girls pulled apart and Clarke looked up at the speakers which were now playing a different song.

She looked back at Lexa. “What was that for?”

Lexa smirked. “Gotta practice for prom at some point, right?” She kissed Clarke and separated from her, grabbing the cereal she knew Clarke liked off of the tallest shelf and tossing it into the cart.

They held hands on their way to the ice cream aisle, Lexa only letting go once to squeeze Clarke’s ass, showing her claim to a guy near them with wandering eyes. If Clarke hadn’t tugged Lexa away, she might have started a tongue war with Clarke right there, staring at the guy the entire time.

Once at the ice cream, they both decided on cookie dough, placing it in the cart and heading to the checkout. The cashier was really friendly to Clarke but he didn’t seem to notice Lexa, even thinking she was the next person in line before she voiced that she and Clarke were there together. The boy’s eyes flickered down to Clarke’s cleavage as she searched her purse for her wallet. Lexa’s eyebrows knit themselves together, a warning that the boy was unlucky to not have noticed. He unsurprisingly volunteered to help carry the two bags they had out to their car. Lexa was quick to take the milk, making sure to grab the heaviest object, as she made a show of it not being heavy to her at all.

Clarke looked at Lexa, quizzically, unsure of why she would possibly be acting strange when she was fine just a moment ago. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the car with Lexa and the cashier boy in tow. She unlocked the trunk and took the bags from the cashier, turning around and bending over in front of him to put them in the trunk. The boy leaned back for a better view as he bit his lip.

“Hey,” Lexa said, catching his attention.

He turned to her with a “Hm?” and Lexa shoved the milk into his chest just slightly harder than normal. He coughed and groaned quietly.

“That goes in the trunk.” She said to him as Clarke stood back up.

The boy set the milk in the trunk and turned back around to see Lexa lifting Clarke by her legs and pushing her against the cart corral as she appeared to shove her tongue into Clarke’s mouth while grabbing her tits. Clarke responded to the surprise attack with a moan and a roll of her hips into Lexa’s as she cupped Lexa’s face.

The boy scowled and walked off, defeated.

Clarke parted their lips. “Lex, what did I do to deserve this? I’ll have to remember to do it again,” she smirked.

“Clarke, you’re mine,” Lexa said, sucking marks into Clarke’s neck and hoping Abby had poor eyesight.

“Baby, I know that,” Clarke said, breathlessly.

Lexa backed up to look into Clarke’s eyes. “But other people don’t. Did you see how that guy was acting towards you? And that other man in the store?”

Clarke put a hand to Lexa’s chest. “Lex. I’m YOURS. I love YOU. Did you happen to notice me flirting back to either of them?” Lexa shook her head. “Exactly,” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Now can you put me down so I can drive us home before the ice cream melts?” she smirked.

Lexa smiled and set Clarke back on the ground before closing the trunk and walking to the passenger’s side. They climbed in and drove home to start preparing supper.

It was mostly Lexa who did all of the cooking. Clarke helped by setting the table and getting whatever Lexa requested.

After the meal, champagne chicken Veronique ,  was prepared, the girls sat down at the table to eat. Clarke interrogated Lexa on which culinary school she must have been enrolled in to be able to make food that well.

Once they had eaten, it was time to do dishes. Both girls had to change into pajamas after this activity, as they had both gotten their fair share from the water sprayer. Clarke in soft, booty shorts, and Lexa in pajama pants. Both had black tank tops on.

 

After what had been an eventful day, each girl was exhausted and excited for bed. There was no way Lexa would be using her bed when Abby wasn’t around. She climbed into Clarke’s bed with her after they had both brushed their teeth, and spooned until sleep took both of them. Clarke dreamt of their future lives together; Lexa being a soccer star and Clarke being her own personal cheerleader. They had two children, a boy, and a girl, but later in the dream, it had changed to two boys.

Lexa’s dream was a little less….G-rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day I saw this post of Soccer!Lexa and it REALLY reminded me of my fic (https://blindwire.tumblr.com/post/151633864262/inktober-10-i-got-a-request-for-soccerplayerlexa) and it got me thinking. I can't draw for shit but I would REALLY appreciate it if someone drew something from my fic and tagged me in it on tumblr or something (calm-at-the-rave). I'll definitely give it a like and reblog. I just feel there're so many moments I write that I could see on screen or in art. They're just the most Aesthetic™ gays I've ever written. So yeah that would be cool and I'm all for that if any of you lovely humans feel inspired.


	10. Sometimes Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has never had a Daddy before, but she does now ;) AKA: Slight Daddy!Kink so if that isn't your thing, sorry bud. Let me know what you think of it in the comments so I know whether to add it to future chapters or not. Anyways this is just smutttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day off because my girlfriend is just really cute, okay? Also, there was a debate and there was no way I was missing that. I'll try to discipline myself more.

Clarke pushed her ass harder against Lexa’s stiff cock through her boxers as Lexa sat in a chair in her room. The boxers were the only item of clothing being worn between either of them, and they would soon be off as well, as Clarke raked her fingernails down Lexa’s chest to her waistband.

Lexa’s pupils were blown as she took in the sight of her sexy, blonde girlfriend getting ready to fuck her.

Clarke tugged off Lexa’s boxers and tossed them behind her as she straddled Lexa’s waist, her dick pressed between her abs and Clarke’s clit.

“Suck on my tits, Lex. You know I love it,” Clarke moaned. Lexa sat forward to grab at Clarke’s breasts and latch her mouth around her nipple, causing Clarke to throw her head back and moan like a pornstar.

Lexa helped lift Clarke up as she positioned her cock at Clarke’s slit. Clarke sank down, already squeezing Lexa tight, with a moan.

“Fuck,” Lexa panted as Clarke began bouncing on her dick, her tits mesmerizing Lexa’s eyes as her pussy pulsed around Lexa’s cock. Lexa began leaving hickeys all over Clarke’s breasts, making sure anyone who got that far with Clarke would know she’s been claimed. Clarke’s wet center felt amazing around Lexa and, based on Clarke’s recent transformation into a moaning mess, Lexa was making her feel good as well.

Clarke had apparently decided to change positions as she hopped off of Lexa and turned around. She backed up and ran her ass up Lexa’s body, massaging her cock between her ass cheeks. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass, putting more pressure on her dick, as she closed her eyes and threw her head back.

“Oh, Clarke, fuck yes! Let me take you from behind, babygirl.” Lexa practically screams as Clarke wiggles her ass while she sinks back down. Lexa stands, keeping herself sheathed in Clarke, as she pushes her forward onto the desk in front of her. Clarke’s nipples hit the cold surface and she gasps as Lexa begins driving herself deeper into Clarke, rutting up against her ass. Lexa takes hold of Clarke’s hips, roughly, as she pounds her cock into Clarke’s drenched pussy, her balls slapping the underside of Lexa’s dick with each slightly harder thrust.

Lexa slows down every so often to carefully guide her cock through Clarke’s folds. Clarke reaches underneath herself to caress and massage Lexa’s balls.

Lexa moans and squeezes her eyes shut.

 

Lexa opens her eyes and sits up in bed, sweaty and panting. She looks down to notice her pants yanked down a bit and her stiff length with Clarke’s hand wrapped around it, still pumping.

“Someone got very excited from sleeping behind me,” Clarke smirked.

“Clarke, I’m...so close,” Lexa responded with a moan.

“I would hope so, you’ve been laying there moaning for about 10 minutes now,” Clarke chuckled. “I was meaning to ask you, can I get in on this? Or?”

“Yes! Fuck yes, Clarke, please!” Lexa screamed.

“Shhhh my mom’s home. You’re going to have to be quiet if you want to fuck my,” she whispers the next part in Lexa’s ear, “wet pussy.”

Lexa hums and bites her lip, nodding, as she reaches for Clarke’s hand, stopping her movements. “Clarke, wait. First, I have a sort of...request,” Lexa says, sheepishly. “Um..if you’re comfortable with it..I think it would really turn me on if...well you don’t have to do it every time but I just wanna try it..,” Clarke rolls her eyes as Lexa continues, “if you would just call me-”

“Daddy?” Clarke smirks. Lexa’s mouth falls open.

“How’d you know?” Lexa asks.

“Lex, you called me ‘babygirl’ when I sucked your cock,” Clarke smirks, “It wasn’t a stretch.”

“So...will you? Just to try it?” Lexa asks, tentatively.

“I would love to….Daddy,” Clarke winks before kissing Lexa.

Clarke straddles her girlfriend and starts kissing her neck as she grinds against Lexa’s member. The girls scramble to take off their clothing while trying to keep their lips connected at the same time. Lexa rolls them over, wanting to be on top this time. Clarke is surprised at Lexa’s dominance as her eyes grow lustful and dark. She looks Lexa up and down, eyes catching for a moment on her twitching cock, before wrapping her arms and legs around her, pulling her back down to the mattress and reconnecting their lips. Lexa is finally able to feel Clarke’s wetness on the underside of her dick and she moans, knowing Clarke’s already ready for her.

“Daddy, I need you inside,” Clarke breathes.

Lexa leans down to whisper in Clarke’s ear as she rolls a condom onto her shaft, “Are you gonna take me nice and deep, babygirl?” Her breath is hot against Clarke’s ear. Clarke only moans and reaches for Lexa’s cock to help her line herself up.

Lexa wastes no time, slipping herself into Clarke, loving the new position already.

Clarke moans as Lexa slides past her front wall. Lexa attempts to quiet Clarke’s moans by kissing her as she starts to thrust, rolling her hips into Clarke just slowly at first, feeling every inch of Clarke.

“Faster, Daddy,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips.

Lexa kissed Clarke harder before leaning back and sitting on her bent ankles, pulling Clarke with her, by Clarke’s hips, to get a better angle. She drilled her cock into Clarke, roughly, as she clapped a hand over Clarke’s mouth, just she was opening it, to keep her quiet. The other hand was working on forming a bruise over Clarke’s left hipbone. Clarke’s eyes rolled back in her head as she was fucked by Lexa, her cock hitting Clarke’s front wall with each thrust.

Lexa started pulling Clarke’s hips to hers each time she pushed her hips forward, getting even deeper inside Clarke. Her head was hitting Clarke’s back wall and it was driving Lexa crazy, but she was determined to make Clarke cum before her. She reached down and tried thumbing over the spot she saw Clarke working on the very first time the had sex.

Clarke’s arms went crazy as Lexa rubbed her clit, flailing until she grabbed hold of the pillow behind her head with her right hand and the sheets beneath her with her left.

Clarke started using her flimsy legs to push Lexa out as she pried Lexa’s hand off of her mouth. Lexa pulled out, immediately fearing she had done something wrong. Her suspicions were proven wrong as Clarke only turned over on her bed and presented her ass to Lexa, wiggling it, teasingly, as she backed up to Lexa’s throbbing cock.

“C-Clarke. How did you know-”

“You were thrusting against my ass in your sleep. Seemed to get to you hard pretty quickly,” Clarke breathed. “Now fuck me, Daddy. Pound your cock into me,” Clarke turned around to punctuate her sentence with a wink.

Lexa took hold of Clarke’s right hip while her dominant hand pushed her cock inside of Clarke, only taking a few seconds longer than usual due to the unfamiliarity of the new position.

Once deep inside, Lexa started snapping her hips to meet Clarke’s quickly. It didn’t take long for Lexa to realize this was her favorite position, getting a view of Clarke’s thick ass while also getting to watch her tits bounce back and forth every time Lexa thrusted. She loved the way she could grab Clarke’s ass with both hands as she pushed past Clarke’s wet folds. She sacrificed her grip with one of her hands, instead, using it to scratch down Clarke’s back.

Clarke could be heard screaming into the pillow as she took fistfuls of the sheets in her hands and her walls pulsed around Lexa’s girthy cock. They squeezed around Lexa so hard she was being pushed out.

Lexa pulled out and, in the heat of the moment, got an idea.

She tugged off the condom and tossed it in the general area of the trash can before swiping Clarke’s hair out of the way and jerking herself off, tugging on her length, until she released her load over Clarke’s back with a groan from the back of her throat.

As soon as she opened her eyes and realized what she had done she immediately hopped off of the bed and started spouting off apologies.

“Oh my god, Clarke, I’m so sorry! Clarke, I..I just got caught up.. I-”

“Lex,” Clarke interrupted, still laying face down but turning her head to look at her girlfriend. “That was so hot.” Clarke’s eyes were almost black.

Lexa smiled, happy she had pleased Clarke, before grabbing a damp rag from Clarke’s bathroom and cleaning up her back.

The girls lay back in bed together, wrapped in each other’s arms, savoring the moment of bliss.

The morning sunlight spills into the room past the sheer pink curtains, projecting their shadows onto the opposite wall. Clarke thinks about painting them there to immortalize them.

Just then, Abby calls from downstairs. “Girls, I had time to make you breakfast!”

The two get redressed, Clarke back in her initial pjs and Lexa in her tank top but substituting a long robe instead of her pants, and head downstairs.

 

They enter the kitchen, smelling pancakes and bacon, both moaning at the aroma of the breakfast.

“Oh, please don’t give me a repeat of this morning,” Abby said, turning to look at them with a frying pan in hand. “I thought you’d finally stopped.”

Both girl’s eyes went wide before looking at each other, looking for an explanation. Clarke decided to go first.

“You...know?” she asked.

“Oh, give me a break, you two are louder than Jake and I used to be,” Abby replied. Lexa’s eyebrows shot to her hairline as Clarke faked a gag.

“Ew! Mom, if we’re going to have ‘The Talk’ can we at least agree to keep you and dad out of it?” Abby only laughed.

“We don’t really need to have the talk, Clarke,” Abby stated. “You and Lexa are almost adults and in love with each other. Maybe if this was Finn we would have some issues, but since you and Lexa can’t accidentally make any babies, I’m fine with whatever you girls do with your free time.” Abby shrugged and turned back around to make sure the bacon didn’t burn.

Lexa opened her mouth, on the verge of correcting her future mother-in-law, before Clarke slapped her hand over Lexa’s mouth.

“Yep, Mom,” Clarke said with forced sincerity, “We definitely can’t have children on our own.” She looked at Lexa with tight lips and raised eyebrows, trying to convey her message.

Lexa got the hint, raising her eyebrows as well and nodding, as Clarke removed her hand. “Oh darn,” Lexa lied, sounding more like a middle schooler reciting lines in their first play, “And I so wished for your daughter to bear my young.”

Clarke shot daggers at Lexa as her mom, still focused on the bacon, responded with a chuckle.

“Not to mention, you might want to wait until after prom for that.”

The girls gasped and turned towards each other.

  
“I completely forgot about prom!” they both screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on "New Girl," the girls go prom dress shopping. But, what happens when Lexa gets uncomfortable? Find out TOMORROW! Only on AO3 ;)


	11. Say "Yes" to the Tux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays go prom dress shopping! I KNOW I said I would have this out by last Friday but ehhh what can I say? My girlfriend is too cute. I hope this is worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel bad when I don't put smut in every chapter but like..they're only teenagers, fam. How much bang time do they even get?

The girls were excited to go prom dress shopping. Well, Clarke was. For some reason, Lexa couldn’t find it within herself to be excited about the activity.

Clarke, however, had called multiple places to make appointments for the two of them and offered to drive.

Lexa was currently in the passenger seat, looking out the window, trying to make herself excited.

 

“Hey, Lex?” Clarke glanced over, noticing Lexa being unusually quiet. “You okay, baby?”

“Hm?” Lexa said, glancing back at Clarke with a tight smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. How are you?” she said, deflecting the attention like a soccer ball on it’s way to her team’s net.

“Good,” Clarke said, looking back at the road. “We’re going to  Mieux Habillée first. It’s French for Best Dressed,” she smiled.

“Great,” Lexa replied, trying to sound excited.

 

They got to the shop and pulled into the parking lot. From the outside, Lexa could see, through the large, floor-to-ceiling window, a lot of dresses she didn’t care for.

Once inside, a woman walked over to them, introduced herself as Sharon, asked them to remove their shoes, and followed closely behind them as they browsed the racks.

Lexa pulled a long, purple dress out, grimacing at it and all of its sequins and gems.

“I see you like that one. Would you like to see more like that?” Sharon asked Lexa.

“Oh, uh,” Lexa glanced around for Clarke, wanting her help, finding her talking to another lady about a turquoise dress. “N-no thanks.” Lexa tried not to meet her gaze, eyes falling upon a small section of tuxedos in the corner.

Sharon’s eyes followed Lexa’s. She chuckled. “Already thinking about what your date will be wearing? I’ll bet he’s handsome,” she smiled.

“She,” Lexa corrected, “is very beautiful, and I’m hoping she’s ready to go.” Lexa looked over at Clarke who had put the turquoise dress back and was halfheartedly thumbing through the others. “Clarke,” Lexa somewhat shouted, gaining her girlfriend’s attention, “You ready to go?”

Clarke took one last look at the small selection and nodded.

 

The other two shops they visited were almost similar to that first encounter, excluding the fact that, by the last shop, Lexa had grown tired of searching for something she knew she wouldn’t find, instead, watching Clarke try various patterns on.

“Lex,” Clarke tried, “You haven’t tried on a single dress today.”

“I haven’t liked a single dress today,” Lexa replied from her spot on the white sofa in front of the changing rooms.

“How about I pick some out for you? I’ll be right back,” Clarke suggested, not giving Lexa time to reply.

Clarke came back with three dresses of various length and color. She handed Lexa the short, green one first.

“This will really make your eyes pop,” she said. Of course, Lexa can’t deny her girlfriend’s smile, so she puts it on once inside the dressing room. Lexa walks out, barefoot, trying to judge Clarke’s reaction.

Clarke looks her up and down, eyebrows raising as her jaw drops, “Wow.”

“Yeah?” Lexa said, looking down at the dress and smoothing it with her palms.

“I love it,” Clarke says, “But let’s try a few more to be sure.”

Clarke had similar reactions to the next few dresses Lexa reluctantly draped over her body. Lexa wasn’t fond of the way she felt in them, but, if it made Clarke smile, she was willing to try on anything, at least for a few hours.

At each location, Lexa’s eyes always seemed to find the tuxes, attention quickly whisked away by either Clarke or the salespeople.

Clarke found a long, dark blue dress that showed the tops of her breasts beautifully and accentuated her curvy hips perfectly.

At the last dress shop, though, Lexa was starting to grow very tired of dresses, finally building up enough courage to tell Clarke.

“Hey uh, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, sweetie?” Clarke turned around from looking through the racks to face Lexa.

“Do you mind if I..stop trying on dresses?” she asked. “They make me really uncomfortable.”

“What?” Clarke furrowed her brows. “But you’ve been trying them on almost all day. That would mean you’ve had to have been uncomfortable since…” Clarke stopped, coming to a realization. “Oh my god. Lexa, you’ve been uncomfortable all day? Why didn’t you tell me?” Clarke walked over to her and took Lexa into her arms.

“I don’t know. You just seemed so happy to see me in dresses,” Lexa said.

“Lexa Woods,” Clarke almost scolded, “If you ever feel uncomfortable doing something, I need you to tell me, okay? I love you. And you being comfortable is more important than my happiness.” She embraced Lexa and kissed her shoulder. “Now get out of this dress and wear what you want to wear,” Clarke smiled brightly.

Lexa grabbed something Clarke hadn’t been able to make out before re-entering the changing room. She exited a few minutes later, fully clad in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt, black bow tie, and...were those black suspenders Clarke caught sight of?

Clarke needed to sit down, finally seeing Lexa’s beauty coupled with matching confidence.

“What do you think?” Lexa said, breaking the silence as she smiled.

Clarke’s eyes roamed up, down, and back up again, meeting Lexa’s eyes. “Lexa...wow,” Clarke said, at a loss for words. She stood back up and made her way to Lexa, taking her lapels in hand. “I love it.” She smiles and kisses Lexa, knowing they found the one.

Clarke put on the dress she had bought and stood next to Lexa, taking a picture. She posted it with the caption ‘Coming (out) to a prom near you ;)’

 

Content with their choices, the girls packed them up and headed home to show Clarke’s mom and send pictures to Lexa’s parents.

After that was sorted out, the girls decided to have a movie night. Clarke, realizing her mistake last time, said that she was fine with anything EXCEPT Harry Potter. Lexa, of course, then picked The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey from her personal collection that had been brought over with the move. Clarke rolled her eyes but technically couldn’t argue so she lay her head on Lexa’s shoulder and snuggled up to her, falling asleep in the first half hour. It was Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes as she shut off the tv using the remote and rested her head on Clarke’s, eyes slowly closing as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not be loosely based on personal experience (although I didn't look half as good as what I imagine Lexa would look like in a tux)
> 
> Here are the links to what the girls found ;):
> 
> (Clarke) http://www.nafdress.com/assests/images/navy-blue-prom-dress-2014-7059083.jpg  
> (Lexa) https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2015-04/28/10/enhanced/webdr06/grid-cell-31972-1430229764-17.jpg


	12. Clumsy 'Cause I'm Fallin' in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *that thing people do with their hand in the 'hang loose' position and pretend to guzzle it*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY like this chapter actually. Excited to hear what you guys have to say ;)

Soon enough, Halloween rolled around and, of course, the girls had the perfect couple costume to wear to Octavia and Lincoln’s party at his house since his parents weren’t planning on being home that weekend.

 

Lexa pulled her navy t-shirt over her head and tugged up her fireman’s pants. “Clarke?” she yelled across the hall, “Can you come help me with the suspenders?”

“Sure,” Clarke said, walking into Lexa’s room, clad in what could only be described as a sexy dalmatian costume.

Both girls stopped for a moment to look at each other. “Wow,” the said in unison.

“You look hot,” Clarke said, smirking.

“You too,” Lexa replied, walking over to her and turning around as Clarke clasped the suspenders on Lexa’s pants. Clarke spun Lexa around once she was finished and tugged on them, bringing Lexa’s lips closer so she could kiss them. “How much time do we have left?” Lexa asked against Clarke’s lips.

“None,” Clarke said, parting their lips and walking out the door as she tossed Lexa’s helmet to her.

“Wait up!” Lexa said, following Clarke.

 

Once at the party, the girls chatted with Octavia, who was dressed as a banana, Lincoln, who was the gorilla, Raven, who was an astronaut for the night, and Anya, dressed as a rocket. Other students who were there included Harper, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, and Aden. At least, that’s the ones that Lexa knew. She kind of took a break from learning names once she had learned Clarke’s.

Lexa was starting to think more of Clarke’s friends. She had assumed all that was done at parties was drink and act stupid. At this party, however, everyone seemed relatively controlled and sober.

This is about the time when Monty and Jasper walked in with a cooler filled to the brim with all types of beers on a wagon, along with shopping bags of, what looked to be, other drink mixes. Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke and the rest of the guests hooted and hollered and the boys took their place at Lincoln’s dad’s bar.

“What, Lex?” Clarke said, catching the end of Lexa’s eye roll, “You don’t like beer?”

“You can’t like something you’ve never tried,” Lexa said, crossing her arms and looking down at Clarke who gasped.

“You’ve never tried beer?” she asked.

“Not just beer,” Lexa shrugged, “I’ve never had anything alcoholic.”

Clarke gasped again, taking Lexa’s hand and leading her to the hallway where it was more private. “Keep your voice down!” she whispered. “Where do you think you are?”

Lexa shrugged. “I suppose now would be as good a time as any to try some,” she said.

“Only if you want to,” Clarke said, awaiting Lexa’s, no doubt, thoughtful response.

“Yeah, why not?” Lexa replied.

 

Clarke helped Lexa pick her first drink, deciding a strawberry daiquiri would be more her speed.

“I don’t feel anything,” Lexa said after one sip, making Clarke laugh.

“It’ll take more than a sip to feel something, sweetheart,” Clarke said, ruffling Lexa’s hair and walking away to talk to Octavia.

 

Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa in a while which she took as a good sign. Hopefully, that meant she was making more friends.

Clarke was pouring herself another drink when Raven, astronaut suit half off, tapped her on the shoulder.

“Isn’t that Lexa dancing like a madwoman out there?” she asked.

Clarke didn’t bother turning around. “Oh,” she chuckled, “I don’t think so.”

Just then the crowd started chanting ‘GO LEXA! GO LEXA! GO LEXA! GO!’, causing Clarke to perk up with wide eyes.

“No, I really think it’s her,” Raven smirked as Clarke whipped her head around to see a crazy firewoman doing every dance move she seemed to know on the floor, helmet nowhere to be found. Clarke almost dropped her drink in shock.

“Damn, Griffin,” Raven said, eyes still fixed on Lexa, “how much did you make her drink?” 

“I didn’t make her drink anything,” Clarke replied, eyes not leaving Lexa, “she just had one daiquiri. Lexa?!” Clarke tried yelling over the crowd to no avail.

“Looks like she might have gotten a refill,” Raven said, chuckling as she sipped her drink.

Clarke tipped up the bottom of Raven’s drinking, spilling a little on her, as she made her way to the edge of the dance floor, leaving a grumbling Raven behind her.

As soon as Lexa’s eyes meet Clarke, she smiles wide and her eyes grow huge. “Clarke!” she runs over to Clarke and hangs on her for support while muttering something. Clarke only catches the words “beautiful” and “smell nice” before she leads Lexa outside to the backyard for some air, the crowd groaning as their entertainment was escorted away. 

“Lexa, what are you thinking?” Clarke scolded, sitting Lexa down in a pool chair that was a ways away from the other groups of people in the backyard.

“I’m ffine. Just having fun, Clarke,” Lexa whined, tugging on Clarke’s arms until she joined Lexa on the chair.

“I’m sure you are,” Clarke laughed, laying Lexa’s head on her shoulder.

“Clarkey,” Lexa whispered, looking up at her with wonder in her eyes, “You’re sooooooo prettyy.” Lexa started stroking Clarke’s hair. Clarke smiled, charmed. “No, Clarke, I’m serious, Clarke you-you’re a goddsess.” Lexa started kissing Clarke’s cheek repeatedly, bringing up a hand to pull Clarke’s face even closer.

Clarke rolled her eyes and started to push Lexa away. “Okay okay,” Clarke said, laughing. “That’s enough, baby.”

Lexa hugged Clarke tight and smiled. “I love you, Clarke. I just- I love you.”

Clarke laughed, “I love you too, Lex.”

“No, Clarke, I-I’m mean it,” Lexa says, “You’ll be my wife some days,” she stands.

“C’mon, Lex, watch out,” Clarke says, calmly, trying to reach Lexa and pull her back to the chair, “You’re gonna-”

“I’m gonna marry you, Clarke, watch me,” Lexa said, turning around and stepping right into the deep end of the pool with a splash as she sunk like a rock, her boots and pants weighing her down.

“LEXA!” Clarke screamed, drawing Lincoln’s attention from his group of friends. Lincoln followed Clarke’s eyes to the pool, seeing ripples and bubbles in the water. He jumped into action, slipping off his gorilla mask and feet, shedding himself of the suit, and diving into the pool after Lexa.

Clarke stood, with bated breath, at the edge of the pool, waiting for the two to surface.

The water was fairly clear, giving her a blurred view of Lincoln ripping off Lexa’s suspenders and pulling her out of her boots and pants.

Lincoln eventually rose from the water in the more shallow end, Clarke running to meet them, as he carried Lexa clad in only her navy shirt and black boxer briefs, from the water, laying her on her back in the grass.

He started to perform CPR on Lexa after assessing that she wasn’t breathing.

Clarke kneeled next to her girlfriend, hands clasped over her mouth in shock. By now, a crowd had gathered to see what had happened. Octavia was a part of it, urging people to give Lexa some room with the help of Aden.

Lincoln kept tipping Lexa’s head back and pinching her nose while breathing into her mouth.

After almost 2 minutes of this, Lexa started coughing and sputtering, throwing up water into the grass. Clarke gasped and hugged Lexa tight, wrapping a towel Octavia had given her around Lexa.

“Lex, you’re okay,” she said, more to herself than Lexa.

“Clarke,” Lexa hugged Clarke back, still tipsy.

“Lincoln,” Clarke said, turning her attention to him, “I can’t thank you enough. Where’d you learn to do that?”

Lincoln shrugged, people still patting him on the back and giving him praise, “I was a lifeguard last summer. I can help you take her to your car if you want.”

“That would be great,” Clarke said, “Thank you again, Linc.”

“It’s no problem, Clarke,” he replied, lifting Lexa into his arms and carrying her around the outside of the house to Clarke’s car in the driveway. He laid Lexa in the backseat as Clarke helped wrap more towels around her shivering body, handing a couple to Lincoln as well.

“Drive safe, Griff!” Lincoln said, backing away from the car as Clarke backed out of the driveway.

“Thanks!” she replied, starting the drive back to her house.

Lexa started grumbling in the back seat, concerning Clarke. “Lex? You okay back there?”

“Can we get McDonald’s?” Lexa asked.

Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes. “Lexa, you almost died!”

“But I want a Whopperrr,” she whined.

 

Clarke got home safely and guided Lexa inside and into her giant, soft, guest bed after taking her out of her wet clothes and dressing her in pajama pants and an old t-shirt. She forced Lexa to drink a small glass of water and left two ibuprofen on the night stand.

“You should sleep in your own warm bed tonight, Lex, okay?” Clarke said, rubbing Lexa’s forehead.

“Mhmm,” Lexa groaned, somewhat sobering up.

Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead and left her to get a good night’s sleep.

  
Once morning came, Clarke awoke to the sound of Lexa’s groaning from across the hall. Sounds like her job as the new Party Mom wasn’t over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dead gays on my watch. I promise.
> 
> Link to their couple costume: http://da-v4-mbl.digitalbrandsinc.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/firefighter-halloweencostumes-2.jpg


	13. First Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I watched San Junipero and then I woke up from my gay-induced coma to find this in my drafts. It's literally so fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of tried to write this as a movie. As if you were watching it rather than reading. Let me know how I did.

Clarke got up out of bed and walked across the hall to Lexa’s room where its occupant had recently awoken. She peeked inside to see Lexa laying back on her pillows with her eyes closed, but clearly she was awake based on the banshee impression she was nailing.

“Lex?” Clarke asked, walking further into the room. “You okay, beautiful?”

Lexa squinted open her eyes at the sound of Clarke’s voice. She sat up in bed to speak with her, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth and laying back down.

“Shit,” Clarke said, sitting on the bed, “Yeah, I should have warned you not to sit up very quickly.” She started rubbing Lexa’s head.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispers as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend, “I feel like shit.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Clarke replies, grabbing the glass of water beside Lexa’s bed and handing it to her, “Just drink some more water. They say greasy foods might help.”

Lexa has to stop herself from losing what’s left in her stomach at the idea of eating greasy foods. “Just the coffee, please,” she says, laying back down after taking a few sips of water.

 

By lunchtime, Lexa is almost completely sober once more. Sober, with a drunk idea.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, sitting down on the couch in the living room and handing the glass of juice she poured for Clarke to the blonde as requested.

“Yeah?” Clarke replied, curious.

“We’ve never really been out on a real date,” Lexa said. “I mean there was that one time at the fairgrounds but-”

“But, you popped a boner and ran away before things could get good?” Clarke smirked.

“...Right,” Lexa joined Clarke in laughter. “So, I was thinking,” Lexa continued, “would you want to go mini golfing tonight?”

Clarke stared at her. “You’re asking me this not 20 minutes after I watched you puke?” she asked.

Lexa’s eyes darted to the right for a second before meeting Clarke’s once more. “Yes,” she replied.

Clarke looked Lexa up and down, thinking. Lexa raised her eyebrow, expecting a quicker response.

“Pick me up at seven,” Clarke said, getting up and walking to her room.

“From where?” Lexa asked. No answer came from her girlfriend. “Clarke, we live in the same house!” she yelled after her. Lexa sighed in defeat and got up from the couch, heading to her room to get ready for their first date.

 

Lexa looked sharp. Nothing too fancy for mini golf but dressed up enough to show she was on a date. She wore a navy blue flannel, buttoned to the top, under a plain gray sweater with skinny jeans and wine-colored, faux suede oxfords. Her look was completed with a watch on her right wrist and two spritzes of sweet smelling perfume. Before walking out of her room, her eye caught a black fedora she had forgotten she owned. Lexa placed it on her head and made her way across the hall to knock on Clarke’s door.

“Just a minute!” she heard Clarke yell from behind the door. Lexa’s eyes traveled all around the hallway until they became fixed on a vase of red roses on the long table next to her. Glancing at the door, quickly, Lexa picked a single rose from the vase, shook the water from the stem, and held it in hand, prepared to greet Clarke.

After a short while, Clarke swung open her bedroom door and both girls were hit with an overflowing attraction to one another.

Clarke had on a tank top that was grayish purple in color with an accent of gold that ran directly between her breasts. Lexa’s eyes, happily, linger there before she looks over the rest of Clarke’s outfit which consists of a black leather jacket, white skinny jeans, a gold necklace, and black converse. Her hair was curled and her makeup was done perfectly. Lexa felt like she was in the presence of an angel.

Clarke seemed equally impressed with Lexa’s appearance, taking the rose in one hand and Lexa’s hand in the other as they walked downstairs and out the door, giving each other heart eyes the entire way.

Lexa held Clarke’s passenger side door open and helped her inside before walking to the driver’s side and getting in. She started the car and heading to the mini golf course. On the way, they got into a heated argument about which one would win. Lexa was confident in her skills, saying that mini golf is just dumbed-down soccer while Clarke stated that it wasn’t the first time she had been taken on a date at the course and that she had developed a muscle memory for each hole. Lexa then proceeded to make a joke regarding which hole she had developed a muscle memory for and by that time, they were there.

Lexa pulled into the relatively dark parking lot.

“Huh,” she said, “I don’t see any other cars here, Clarke.”

“Well, that just means no waiting in line,” Clarke replied, staying optimistic.

Her optimism was short-lived once they read the sign on the door that said “CLOSED.”

“Shit,” Clarke said, “I forgot they aren’t open on Sunday nights.”

They sat in the car in silence, not knowing where to go from here.

“Well,” Lexa said, “I do have an errand to run really quickly. As long as we’re out, we might as well do it.”

“What is it?” Clarke asked, looking at her.

 

They pulled into the laundromat parking lot before Lexa got out and started unloading the sheets that used to lay atop her bed at her old house, that she had been meaning to wash, out of the trunk.

Clarke raised an eyebrow with a look of hesitation before reluctantly getting out of the car.

She followed Lexa in, the smell of detergent and fabric softener instantly meeting her nostrils, to see her forcing the sheets into the washing machine.

Clarke hopped on top of an empty machine and dangled her legs over the edge as Lexa poured in her choice of soap and started the machine. She walked back over to Clarke and started playing with Clarke’s arms, waving them around and such, trying to create her own entertainment. Of course, Lexa got bored of that almost immediately, choosing to, instead, walk over to the laundry carts and rolled the squeaky wheels back and forth, creating the only other noise in the room besides the combined hum of machines and fluorescent lights.

Clarke’s eyes lit up as she got an idea. She hopped down from the machine and made her way over to Lexa. Clarke took and cart in hand, looking Lexa in the eyes.

“Get in,” she said. Lexa looked at her with befuddlement.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“Get. In.” Clarke repeated, shaking the cart a bit to make her point.

Lexa trusted Clarke and didn’t feel like arguing so she climbed into the cart and waited for further instruction. None came as Clarke started racing Lexa around, zipping past machines and folding tables. Lexa started yelling at first, wanting Clarke to stop, but soon got used to it and hung on tight as Clarke hopped on and spun the two of them around, causing both of them to laugh.

Clarke claimed her own cart and the two started having races until hours later when the sheets were both washed and dried and it had gotten dark outside. They worked together, all smiles, to fold them and place them back into the basket they brought them in with before loading them back into the car.

Lexa started the car and began driving home. Soon, though, she missed the turn that would take them to Clarke’s house.

“Lex, that was the turn,” Clarke said, confused.

“I know,” Lexa smiled, “But I’m not quite done with this date yet.” Clarke smiled and relaxed in her seat, trusting that wherever thy went, they would have a fun time.

Lexa pulled into a parking space in the park, the pieces all coming together for Clarke.

She smiled and got out of the car with Lexa, running to the playground equipment. They decided to have a jumping contest off of the swings first. Clarke won, her shoes making it easier to stick the landing. Next, they played tag. Clarke was It first, catching Lexa easily once she got stuck in the tube connecting two of the sections of equipment.

Now, it was Lexa’s turn to tag Clarke which proved to be more difficult as Clarke was faster in her shoes. However, Lexa, using her wits, managed to corner Clarke at the top of the slide. Of course, Clarke’s only option was to go down it.

She dove down the tube head first, landing in the ripped tire that made up the ground at the bottom. Before she could even think to move, Lexa landed directly on top of her, also apparently sliding down face first, with an “OOF!” from both parties before they erupted into a fit of giggles. Lexa scrambled to her hands and knees, pinning Clarke to the ground. She poked a long finger to the tip of Clarke’s nose.

“You’re It,” she said with a wink before cupping Clarke’s face with the hand that wasn’t supporting her and leaning down, closing her eyes.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a bright light shined on them, both girls shielding their eyes, as they heard a man yell “Hey, isn’t it past curfew?”

The girls’ eyes went wide as they could scarcely make out a police car behind the man. They hurried to their feet, Lexa grabbing her hat from where it had fallen on the ground, before they booked it back to the car.

They both ran as fast as their legs would carry them, scared expressions turning to glee, laughing and whooping as they outran the cop.

They made it to the car, Lexa fumbling with the keys in haste, as Clarke kept her eyes on the cop who was huffing and puffing his way up the small incline.

Lexa finally found the right key, fitting it into the lock and rushing to get her seatbelt in on and start the car. She pulled out of the parking space as soon as Clarke was buckled up, rocketing down the street from the park.

Both girls were full of adrenaline and at a loss for words the entire way home. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing and, if you really listened, the beating of their hearts.

Once home, they both sprinted inside, closing the door and pressing their backs against it.

They turned to face each other, pausing for just a moment, before crashing their lips together, hormones raging, and making their way to Clarke’s room without parting their mouths.

Both girls had lost most of their clothing by the time they slammed Clarke’s door shut, ending the perfect date with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits based on these: http://pinkneonlips.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/date_night_outfit_ideas_pinkneonlips.png
> 
> Anyways I took these ideas from my personal list of dream dates so I hope you like them too. I definitely want to do more date nights in the future. And to give you an idea of how long I'm planning to keep this fic going, let's just say I would love to see Clexa spend every holiday together ;)


	14. Domestic Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just fluff.....plus a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have got to be expecting late updates by now.

Clarke woke the next morning feeling rested and sated. She turned over to see Lexa’s empty spot on her bed. She frowned until she heard a flush and her bedroom door opened, revealing a robe-clad Lexa who walked back in while drying her hair with a towel. Clarke smiled as Lexa undid her robe, dropping it on the floor, put her hair up in the towel, and climbed back into Clarke’s bed, nuzzling her naked body against Clarke’s.

“You look like a goddess. You know that?” Clarke said.

“I do know that, actually,” Lexa replied, “because you’ve told me so many times before now.” Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke’s nose. “But I think that if a famous artist were to sculpt me, they might not include EVERY part of my anatomy if you know what I mean,” Lexa rolled her eyes and preoccupied herself with the sheets.

“Hm,” Clarke took a second to think before getting up out of bed, Lexa protesting.

“Wha-Hey!” Lexa tried to grab Clarke’s arm but couldn’t reach, falling across the bed. She glanced up to look at Clarke with a frown, but her eyes got stopped on the journey up by Clarke’s ass, wiggling as she walked.

“I don’t know about famous, but,” Clarke walked over to her dresser, grabbing a notebook and some charcoal. She sat down in the chair across from her bed. “Okay now strike a pose you’d be fine with holding for like..hm..20 minutes?” Clarke said.

“Twenty minutes?!” Lexa asked, incredulously. “Fine.” She lay back on the bed, placing her hands above her head with her arms barely bent. Her right leg was straight while her left was bent with her knee up. She rested her head against the pillow behind her as Clarke began drawing. She tried to make conversation with Lexa so that she wouldn’t become bored. Little did Clarke know, Lexa couldn’t be more entertained.

“Did you have any dreams?” Clarke asked.

“No, you?” Lexa replied.

“Yeah,” Clarke smiled at the memory. “I don’t remember much of it but from what I do remember, we were braiding each other’s hair in some kind of tent. There were maps on wooden tables and everyone wore face paint. I just remember hearing fighting outside but you and I….we were at peace,” Clarke finished.

“Sounds absolutely dreadful,” Lexa replied. “Are you almost done?”

“You can’t rush perfection, Lexa,” Clarke answered.

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Lexa said, smirking. “My mom had me in about 4 hours.”

Clarke scoffed, “Oh shut up and get over here,” she smiled.

Lexa hopped off of the bed and made her way to Clarke who turned the notebook around. Lexa stopped in her tracks once her eyes caught sight of it. She slowly took the notebook into her hands, as if scared she might break it.

“Clarke,” Lexa said in disbelief, “This is..amazing.”

“No..You really think so?” Clarke blushed.

“Yeah! It looks just like me! God, Clarke, it looks like you just took a picture of me,” Lexa smiled and looked up at her girlfriend, finally detaching her eyes from the piece of paper.

Clarke smiled back and took the notebook from Lexa who whined.

“Don’t worry, you big baby,” Clarke said, “I’m just gonna spray hairspray on it so it doesn’t smudge.” She kissed Lexa’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” Clarke went to leave her room but was tugged back by Lexa’s hand around her wrist. “What now?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow before looking down at Clarke’s body.

Clarke’s eyes followed Lexa’s, landing on her, still naked, body.

“Good point,” Clarke said, putting on a robe.

 

“Shit,” Clarke came back into her bedroom, setting the notebook aside as she hurriedly got dressed.

“What is it?” Lexa asked, sitting up from her spot on Clarke’s bed. She gasped, “Did your mom hear us last night?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and smirked, “Most definitely, but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Lexa blushed. “What, then?”

“I forgot I agreed to babysit tonight,” Clarke sighed.

“You did? For who?” Lexa asked, getting up to get dressed with Clarke.

“My mom’s coworker, Indra,” Clarke answered. “I guess she has a 3-year-old son named Gustus and plans on going out tonight so I need to watch him. Do you mind?”

“What?” Lexa stopped pulling her pants up her legs. “A whole night with you and a cute, little baby? Of course I don’t mind, Clarke,” Lexa laughed. “It’s a dream come true.”

Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa’s head. “Alright, I’m gonna start baby-proofing everything. Can you help? She’s dropping him off at 8.”

“Sure,” Lexa answered.

After every corner was covered in cut-open tennis balls and all knives were put away, the girls preoccupied themselves with cleaning until the doorbell rang.

Clarke answered the door as Lexa waited behind her.

As soon as the door was open, Gus ran into the space, being caught and picked up by Lexa.

“Sorry about him,” Indra said from her place in the doorway, “I don’t know where he gets all his energy from.”

Indra was clearly dressed up to go somewhere elegant. Her hair was up in a bun while the dress she wore was long and forest green. She wore a diamond necklace with matching earrings and red lipstick.

“And who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Indra inquired, directed at the tall girl holding her son.

“Oh,” Lexa let Gus sit on her hip as she extended a hand to Indra who shook it, “I’m Lexa, Clarke’s girlfriend. I’m just helping watch this little guy tonight.” Lexa tickled Gus’s belly causing him to laugh.

“Oh okay. Great,” Indra said, “Two minds are better than one I suppose. Anyhow, here’s his duffel bag. It has all of his toys in it along with blankets, books, and such,” she added, handing over the bag. “I trust you two are capable of handling a 3-year-old. I plan on returning for him around 2 am. It would be great if he was fed, bathed, and asleep, although I don’t expect it, when I get back.”

“We’ll see you then,” Clarke smiled.

“We certainly will,” Indra said, turning her back on the girls and walking to her car.

“Well isn’t she a barrel of laughs,” Lexa said, setting Gus down, once Clarke closed the heavy front door.

Clarke laughed, “Yeah, Mom says she isn’t exactly the happiest person. Doesn’t look like any of that is hereditary, though. Look at him!” Clarke pointed to Gus who was trying to climb onto the couch.

The girls laughed before Clarke scooped him up and sat him on the couch with her, Lexa quickly following.

“You wanna watch some TV, Gus?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah!” he said, clapping his hands together and wiggling in Clarke’s grasp.

Lexa put on a kid show and kissed Clarke’s forehead before she went to the kitchen to prepare Gus’s supper. She decided to cook chicken and vegetables, all cut into tiny pieces of course. Lexa plated the dish and brought it to the living room, deciding the bar stools might be a little too dangerous. 

Clarke helped feed him while Lexa went upstairs to draw a bath. Clarke met her there once Gus was finished eating and the girls began to help him undress, Clarke turning away while Lexa put swim shorts on him. Once they were on, however, Lexa lost her grip on the fidgeting boy. He saw his opportunity and took it, running from the older girl and into the hallway.

Lexa jumped to her feet and ran after him.

“Lex?” Clarke asked. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Clarke help!” Lexa yelled from the hallway as she stubbed her toe on the table.

Clarke opened her eyes and turned around, only being met with an empty bathroom. She got to her feet and raced out into the hallway just in time for Gus to run into her legs.

“Ow!” he exclaimed, falling to the floor and starting to cry. This is about when Lexa ran in from her room, panting.

“What happened?” Lexa asked. “Why is he crying?”

“He ran into me and fell,” Clarke said, picking Gus up and bouncing him on her hip. “Shhh, you’re okay, buddy.” Lexa walked over and started stroking his hair.

“Gus, did you get an owie?” Lexa asked, kissing his cheek.

Gus nodded and wiped his eyes, sniffling, as he calmed down.

“Would you feel better if we brought all of your toys into the tub with you?” Clarke asked. Gus perked up and giggled.

“You put him in the tub,” Lexa said, “I’ll grab the toys.”

Clarke brought the boy back to the bathroom and lowered him into the warm water. She poured the bubble bath from the duffel bag into the water and let Gus slosh the water around to mix it. Lexa came back with Gus’s various action figures and dolls that could survive the tub, dumping them all in.

Gus played with his favorite toy, a plastic t-rex he put a cowboy hat on, while Lexa washed what little hair he had.

Once Gus was all clean, Lexa helped him out of the tub so Clarke could wrap him in a towel and dry his hair. They helped him into his green pajamas and brought him to Lexa’s room to go to bed.

Clarke tucked him in and they took turns reading pages from one of the books Indra left with them. Eventually, Gus was peacefully asleep and snuggling his stuffed dog that looked like it had seen better days.

The girls dimmed the light and walked back downstairs to watch TV and relax together before Indra came back.

Almost an hour later, Gus walked down the stairs, one by one, dragging his stuffed dog behind him while he rubbed his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Gus?” Clarke asked, sitting up from where she was laying back on Lexa’s chest.

“I had a bad dweam,” he said.

“Aw,” Lexa said, “I’m sorry, buddy. Do you wanna lay here with me and Clarke?”

Gus nodded and walked over. The girls helped him onto the couch and sat him in between the two of them.

 

Indra returned to the Griffin house only seconds late. She knocked and waited but no one seemed to hear her. Getting concerned after waiting for more than 5 minutes, she slowly opened the door and was met with a sight she never expected.

All three residents were sleeping, Clarke with her head on Lexa’s shoulder, Lexa with her head on Clarke’s, and Gus with his head resting against Lexa’s arm.

She made her way into the house and picked up the duffel bag and her son with a smile. Gus was exhausted and didn’t wake up the entire car ride home.

Lexa and Clarke slept on the couch that night, waking up in each other’s arms and feeling like a void had been filled.

It got Clarke thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm what could Clarke be thinking about?? ;)


	15. The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving at the Griffin's could have gone better..

As Thanksgiving rolled around, Clarke was starting to realize that Lexa was missing her parents and Ulysses. This gave her an idea.

Clarke smiled as the two of them got dressed in her room Thanksgiving morning. Lexa was in a maroon sweater, black skinny jeans, and tan, faux suede ankle booties. She allowed Clarke to pick out a necklace for her to wear which ended up being a simple crystal on a chain.

Clarke was in sheer, black tights, a long sleeve, scoop neck shirt, a skirt that matched Lexa’s shoes, and matte, maroon heels.

Lexa, being the best chef in the household, was in charge of most of the cooking. Clarke helped by mashing the potatoes and boiling the corn cobs while Abby set the table. She had been in on Clarke’s plans and wanted to be home for them.

 

Eventually, everything had been cooked and plated on the table. Just as they were about to dig in, however, there was a knock at the door.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, “Can you answer the door?”

“Uh,” Lexa replied, confused, “Sure.”

Lexa got up and walked to the door, hearing muffled voices on the other side. She opened it and her jaw dropped.

Standing at the door were Lexa’s parents and her dog Ulysses. Lexa’s mouth morphed into a giant smile as she lunged herself at the visitors.

“MOM! DAD!” she yelled, “What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy to-”

“To spend Thanksgiving with our only daughter?” her dad chuckled. Lexa’s eyes fell to the excited puppy who was jumping against her leg.

“ULYSSES!” she bent down and let him jump into her lap, effectively knocking her over. “I missed you so much!” Lexa was now crying tears of joy as she stood up and brushed herself off.

“Aren’t you going to invite these strangers inside?” Clarke asked with a smile from where she and her mom had appeared behind Lexa in the doorway.

“Yes!” Lexa laughed, “Come in! Come in!” She ushered them in, taking their coats, and pulling out their chairs at the dining room table.

Lexa spoke as she dished up food onto their plates. “I wondered why they told me to make enough food for five people. Here I thought they were just really hungry,” she finished, causing everyone to laugh.

“So what gave you guys the idea of coming down?” Lexa questioned, wrapping her mouth around a spoonful of potatoes and giving Clarke a thumbs up as she waiting for the answer.

“Actually, Clarke invited us,” Lexa’s mom admitted. Lexa looked at Clarke, after swallowing her potatoes, with bright eyes.

“Of course, we weren’t sure at first,” Henry chimed in, sarcastically. “We’ve always wanted the house to ourselves, you know. Ulysses finally convinced us, though. He really missed you, sweetheart,” he ended with a wink.

Lexa peeked under the table to see the handsome dog waiting for scraps.

“I guess I’m thankful for Ulysses then,” she said, smirking. “If it weren’t for him, who knows when I’d see my family again.” Clarke laughed at Lexa’s humor.

Everyone began eating, marveling at Lexa’s ability to cook.

“Wow, Lexa,” Abby remarked, “You’ve done a fantastic job on this stuffing.”

“Thank you, Abby,” Lexa smiled at the compliment. “But, I can’t take all of the credit for this meal.” She looked to Clarke who was beginning to blush. “Your lovely daughter helped with the mashed potatoes and corn,” Lexa said, smiling, as she slid her arm around Clarke’s waist and kissed her cheek.

“I was just about to mention those!” Melanie said. “Not too lumpy while still managing to keep their thickness. A+ work, Clarke,” she smiled.

“Thanks, “ Clarke said bashfully. Lexa praised her girlfriend more by kissing her neck and trailing her lips up to Clarke’s ear when she thought no one was looking.

“Oh, honestly,” Abby said, laughing, causing the two girls to part, “You two can’t even keep it in your pants for Thanksgiving?”

Clarke and Lexa at each other before finding the floor and ceiling suddenly more entertaining.

“You’d have thought you’d have had enough of that by now,” Abby continued to joke waiting for someone to laugh. “I may not be home frequently but when I am, you girls make me consider soundproofing Clarke’s bedroom,” she finished with a smile.

The room was silent except for the teen girls’ hearts beating rapidly.

“You-” Henry started, frozen in mid-chew, “You’re saying Clarke and Lexa have…” he trailed off.

“Had sex?” Abby said nonchalantly, “Oh definitely,” she laughed. “You’re telling me you didn’t know?” she continued. “I’d have figured the message would have been relayed to you somehow by now.”

The group of individuals sat in silence as Clarke and Lexa’s faces went red as the cranberries on their plates.

“Lexa,” Melanie piped up, sounding concerned, “Are you at least using protection?”

Lexa smiled and laughed nervously as she sunk her teeth into her corn cob.

“What?” she said. “They’re both girls. Why would they need to? Or are you talking about dental dams? Unless one of them has an infection I don’t know about, I don’t see the trouble with them being intimate.”

“The ‘trouble’,” Lexa’s mom said sternly, “is that I don’t want grandchildren until my daughter is at least out of high school.”

Abby wore a confused face so Henry tried to explain in the most tender and sensitive way he could.

“Lexa has a dick, Abby.”

Clarke’s mom’s eyes went wide as she connected the dots and even Ulysses put his paws over his eyes.

Clarke, sensing her mom was getting ready to blow, decided to speak up.

“Mom, we really do use protection. And you know I’ve been on the pill since freshman year to,” she lowered her voice, “regulate things.”

Lexa just kept shoveling mashed potatoes into her mouth, looking up, with potatoes falling from her lips, only when her father addressed her.

“Lex,” he said, “You know we trust you and we know you're smart. I trust you know what you're doing and are staying safe.”

Lexa swallowed and smiled at her father’s trust in her.

Abby, still taking it all in, wanted to be mature about the situation as well.

“Clarke,” she said, “The same goes for you.”

The girls nodded.

 

The group was relatively quiet after that discussion, eating in silence as a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving played in the background.

Lexa and Clarke offered to do the dishes so that Abby could get to know Lexa’s parents better.

The two girls stole glances at each other the whole time. Lexa started bumping Clarke with her hip until Clarke started retaliating and then they were each having a hip to hip battle in the middle of the kitchen. Lexa decided to up her game by taking a handful of soap bubbles from the sink and blowing them at Clarke.

“Oh,” Clarke said, “So THAT’S how it’s gonna be.” She dipped her hands under the faucet and started flicking water in Lexa’s direction.

Eventually, Clarke won the cleanest fight in history by threatening Lexa with the sprayer.

 

Soon, they finished the dishes and decided to lounge on the couch while Lexa’s parents received the tour of the Griffin house.

Lexa lazily drew circles over Clarke’s arm as they watched TV and relaxed.

“Hey, Lex?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, baby?” Lexa responded, giving her attention to the blonde beauty.

“You know when we were babysitting Gustus the other night?”

“Mhm,” Lexa replied.

“Well,” Clarke started, “I couldn’t help but feel...maternal..around him.”

“..Okay,” Lexa encouraged.

“And I was wondering if..maybe..” Clarke hesitated.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, “Are you trying to ask me if I want to have a baby with you, not an hour after we discussed, with your parents, the problems it would create?”

“No,” Clarke laughed. “Not yet, at least.” She took a deep breath. “It’s just..we’ve never talked about if we would want kids in the future or not. So..do you?”

Lexa stared at Clarke for a second before letting out a small chuckle.

“Clarke,” she said, “Why wouldn’t I want a little Us running around when we’re older?”

The girls smiled and kissed just as the parents walked back in.

“Ahem,” Henry said, averting his eyes as the girls parted before they blushed, “Lexa, we think we’re going to head back home now.”

Lexa got up from the couch to hug her parents. “Really?” she sounded upset. “Well, it was great to see you guys. I missed you both tons.” Her eyes, once again, fell on Ulysses as he wagged his tail and looked up at her. Lexa smiled. “You too, Ulysses.” She knelt down to hug him.

“You know what, Lex?” Melanie said. “Why don’t you keep him here with you?”

“Really?” Lexa gasped.

“Sure,” her mom chuckled. “I wouldn’t want to break you two up. He loves you almost as much as you love him.”

Lexa smiled wide and directed her attention back to the dog. “You hear that, Ulysses?! You get to stay with me now! And Clarke and I can be your new parents! And we’ll get up before school to walk you every day!”

Clarke sighed. “Great,” she said, unenthusiastically.


	16. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa sleep naked together now. What could possibly go wrong? or should I say "go right"? ;) Also, Clarke is a slut for snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for my EXTREME lack of updates recently. Before the election, I just wasn't inspired and didn't know what to write about. After the election, I was too depressed to even want to try. And then more recently, I tried to write but, again, found myself with writer's block and didn't want to force myself to write and risk creating a chapter that was sub par due to my lack of passion. I understand that some people might have wanted to read something funny after the news on that Tuesday night, but I thought that it was better to not associate negative feelings with happy chapters. In all honesty, you can thank my girlfriend, Casey, for this chapter coming out today. She's always been supportive of my writing and encouraged me to keep trying. I'm hoping you will all understand and not hate me. With that said, enjoy.

Clarke blinked her eyes open, waking after a turkey-induced slumber, to find herself drooling on her pillow. Her face filled with minor disgust as she wiped it with her sheets. Seconds after doing so, however, drool seemed to rain down once more. This is when Clarke realized it hadn’t been her who was drooling.

“Ugh, ULYSSES!” she yelled after she turned over to find the culprit standing over her on her pillow.

“Hm?” Lexa had woken presumably from Clarke’s yelling. “What’s wrong, Clarke?” she said, voice raspy from sleep. “Baby, are you okay?” Lexa checked the time. **5:30 a.m.**

“Gross,” Clarke said to herself as she cleaned more slobber from her face before answering Lexa. “Your dog keeps drooling on me,” she complained.

“That’s it?” Lexa rolled over, smiling. “First of all, he’s OUR dog now. Second, I’ve already told you he likes you. And lastly, this just means he’s hungry,” she finishes as she gets out of bed and puts on boxers, pj pants, and a loose tank top. “I’ll go feed him quickly. I’ll be right back.” Lexa lifts the bulldog from the bed, kisses Clarke’s forehead, and carries Ulysses downstairs, setting him down so she can get his dog food out and fill his bowl. Once she’s finished, she heads back upstairs to Clarke’s room, strips once again, and climbs back under the blankets. Clarke hugs her, missing her warmth, as they lay in bed, sleeping, for a few more hours before they need to get ready.

 

The girls had wanted to spend their post-Thanksgiving vacation day wisely and go Black Friday shopping together. Clarke had been interested in a new laptop, the price of which was lowered significantly due to the holiday, while Lexa was planning to look at the sale on video games. She wanted to see if there were any games that would be easy for her and Clarke to play together.

 

At least, that was their intention. It would seem that the hope of it coming true was being lost by the minute as they continued to lay in bed together, tangled in each other’s limbs, long after Lexa had silenced the alarm she had set.

It had done its job of waking them up..but not as well they could.

The girls were definitely awake as Clarke straddled Lexa, rocking her hips into her girlfriend’s while she continued to suck on her neck. Lexa groaned and lifted her hands to Clarke’s ass, filling her palms with Clarke’s skin.

They had been like this for about 20 minutes now. They took their time getting each other warmed up as they each knew they had all day to please each other after giving up on their plans.

Now sufficiently teased, Lexa started lightly nudging Clarke’s hips with her erect shaft, informing Clarke that she was ready to turn up the heat. Clarke only moved her hips so Lexa couldn’t reach them anymore, causing the taller girl to pull back from Clarke’s lips with a confused expression.

Clarke chuckled at Lexa’s neediness in a deep voice, partly from it being the morning and partly from her arousal.

She slowly wrapped her fingers around Lexa’s stiff shaft and started lazily pumping. Lexa let her head fall back onto the pillow at Clarke’s touch and hummed at the feeling.

Clarke took this opportunity to suck on Lexa’s neck as she began to move her hand faster. She dragged her tongue from the dip Lexa’s collarbones made all the way up to the space behind her ear. Lexa was squirming for more of Clarke’s touch. Clarke slid her hand up to Lexa’s tip and tapped her thumb on the slit repeatedly, causing Lexa to squeeze tighter on Clarke’s ass.

Lexa, having had enough, started lightly slapping Clarke’s cheeks, encouraging her to move up. Clarke waddled her way up Lexa’s stomach and over her chest, starting to get confused as to where Lexa wanted her. Lexa started to help Clarke turn her body around so Clarke obliged, not knowing what she was getting herself into, coming face to face with Lexa’s cock as she felt a hand on her back push her forward. Clarke’s eyes widened as she understood what Lexa was getting at.

“Lex,” Clarke said, turning her head backwards to look at her girlfriend. “Are you sure?”

“Definitely,” Lexa replied, eyes trained on Clarke’s dripping center as she licked her lips. “But,” Lexa continued, now concerned, as she glanced at Clarke, “Only if you’re okay with it.”

Clarke got the darkest look in her eyes and nodded, turning around and wetting her lips with her tongue at the sight before her. Just as she was about to lick a path from the stubble above Lexa’s appendage to the tip, however, Lexa’s tongue wiggled its way between Clarke’s thighs and in between her pussy lips. Clarke bucked against Lexa’s chest as Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass to heighten her pleasure.

Clarke gasped before her eyes narrowed with a new determination to please Lexa as much as Lexa was pleasing her.

Clarke gripped Lexa’s cock and lowered her mouth onto it, taking as much as she could. Lexa reacted by exhaling hard onto Clarke’s clit.

Both girls were in heaven.

Lexa only briefly removed her tongue from Clarke’s cunt to make a request.

“Say my name, babe. Scream it. Tell me who’s fucking you so good,” she said, panting.

“You,” Clarke started, opening her eyes only briefly, “You...LYSSES?!” Her eyes flew back open as she eyed the dog sitting with his head cocked to the side, staring at them.

“What?!” Lexa said, almost choking on her own saliva mixed with Clarke’s juices.

“YOUR dog!” Clarke said, pointing at the guilty party.

Lexa sat up. Her eyes flicked down and there the culprit stood, blinking with his mouth ajar, causing Lexa to gasp.

“ULYSSES S. GRANT! OUT!” Lexa snapped her fingers and pointed at the door, addressing the pup on the floor who still didn’t seem to understand the meaning of personal space.

Lexa sighed and wiggled out from under Clarke, still sporting a boner, and ushered the dog out, closing and locking the door once he had been banished.

“Listen, Clarke, if that killed the mood I’m-,” Lexa turned back around to look at her girlfriend who was now on her hands and knees with her ass facing Lexa.

“It didn’t exactly help,” Clarke responded, “but I’m still dripping for your cock.”

Lexa quickly made her way back to the bed to finish what they had started.

 

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa both lay on their left sides, sweaty and sated. Clarke started drawing circles across the expanse of Lexa’s back,

“You know,” she said, “You’d look pretty sexy with some back tattoos.”

“Shhhh,” Lexa replied with her eyes closed. “Sleep, baby.”

Clarke smiled and scooted closer to Lexa, spooning her.

Lexa felt lips press to her neck and Clarke’s breath on her skin. She fell back asleep, content in Clarke’s embrace.

 

“Lex. Hey, Lex! LEXA!”

Lexa woke to Clarke calling her name and a half-empty bed.

“Clarke?” Lexa sat up and rubbed her eyes, the form of her girlfriend in a fluffy gray robe coming into view. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Clarke said, eyes not wandering from the window she was gazing out of.

“You didn’t wake me for nothing, did you?” Lexa whined.

“What?” Clarke turned around to see Lexa sitting up and leaning back on her elbows with the sheets pulled to her waist. “No. Get over here!” Clarke made her way to the bed and took Lexa’s hand, leading her from the bed to the window.

“Claaarke,” Lexa whined as she was dragged across the room, clutching the sheets around her waist.

They got to the window and Lexa finally chanced opening her eyes all the way. She wasn’t disappointed.

There lay a blanket over the whole town. A sheet as white as hers but much more pure. Untouched by life.

Lexa could barely stand to look at it, as it was blinding her. Whether this was from its beauty or the reflection of the sun, Lexa didn’t know.

She glanced back at Clarke, who she now realized, was brimming with tears, yet had a wide grin on her face.

“First snowfall,” Clarke said, shifting her glance from the window to Lexa before wrapping her arms around her and kissing her nose.

The moment was short-lived as Clarke pulled away and started rifling through her closet.

“Now what?” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke came out of the closet, as she had many years ago, with a winter jacket, a hat, a pair of gloves, and boots.

“Now we’re about to make a snowman,” Clarke grinned like a child. “Get dressed. I’ll meet you outside with a carrot and some rocks!” Clarke raced down the stairs, leaving a stunned and smiling Lexa, still clad in only a sheet, standing in her room, completely enamored with the dork she chose to call hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you weren't disappointed after waiting for my hiatus to end..


	17. Clarke the Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas-themed fluffy fluff (Snowball fights, tree shopping, decorating, etc.) to build up to the smutty smut next chapter ;) Promise I'll try not to make you wait too long..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting really shitty at updating, "but..there's a reason" - ADC. I've been super busy with work and I'm auditioning for my dream college in exactly a week so I've had to prepare for that plus I haven't had much motivation to do anything recently (thanks, winter) but I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Thanks for understanding.

Once Clarke and Lexa finished building their snowman, which was perfect thanks to all of the clean snow, Abby pulled into the driveway.

“Girls,” she said, “Since you’re already up and dressed for the weather would you mind setting up the Christmas decorations?”

“No problem, Mrs. Griffin!” Lexa yelled as she hurled a snowball at Clarke, hitting her in the thigh.

“Ow!” Clarke said, smiling as she prepared her own snowball, “That had ice in it! It is so on.”

Abby rolled her eyes and walked inside.

“Bring it, blondie,” Lexa retorted with a smug look.

Clarke’s snowball whizzed by Lexa’s head. Lexa’s eyes widened as she stared at where it fell before looking back at Clarke who had a smirk on her face. Now knowing the severity of the situation, Lexa scooped up a handful of snow and ran, trying to form a snowball as she went. Clarke chased her with another snowball, waiting for the right time to strike. They made their way to the backyard where Lexa tossed her snowball at Clarke, clearly not as good with her hands as she was with her feet. She missed. Lexa looked for a quick escape. Her eyes fell upon a snowdrift about five feet from her. When Lexa looked back at her girlfriend, Clarke seemed to have watched Lexa’s thought process, charging for her and preparing to hit Lexa once she made a run for it. Lexa knew it was her last chance so she sprinted for the snowdrift, jumping at the last second.

And then Lexa couldn’t breathe. She was only vaguely aware of what happened. Her eyes were closed and she was cold, but she couldn’t think about that right now. She had to try and force air into her lungs to replace what had been kicked out. That’s when the pain set it.

“Ahh!” Lexa screamed, holding her groin.

“Lexa!” Clarke shouted, running towards the pile of snow and limbs and feeling very guilty. “Lexa, are you okay? Oh, my god. I’m so sorry! I just..you jumped and I threw it and-”

Clarke was interrupted by Lexa’s groaning as she rolled around in the snow with her hands still cradling her...self.

“That….had ice in it,” Lexa said in a strained voice. Clarke did her best to brush snow off of Lexa, not knowing how to help.

Eventually, Lexa’s breathing evened out.

“YOU HIT ME IN THE NUTS?!” she screamed, getting to her feet and brushing the remaining snow off of herself.

“I didn’t mean to!” Clarke defended, chuckling slightly now that Lexa was okay.

“This isn’t funny, Clarke,” Lexa said, starting to laugh herself.

Both girls erupt into giggles and walked back to the garage to begin setting all of the decorations up for Abby. The light-up lawn deer go up fine, but the hassle it took to put up the Christmas lights on the house was like a scene from National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation.Once inside, taking a short break to warm their bellies with hot chocolate, the girls began placing various holiday-themed decorations throughout the house.

Once the stockings were hung, each with the first initial of the girls’ names, the only thing left to decorate was the tree.

“Alright should we go back out to the garage then,” Lexa said, “or do you keep your tree somewhere else?”

Clarke was confused. “What?” she said. “No, Lexa, we’re going to go buy a real one. From a tree farm.”

Now Lexa was the confused one. “A real one? But you’d have to water it and you’d have to pick up pine needles and you’d have to get your fingers sticky from the sap when you hang ornaments on it,” she argued.

“Change all of those ‘have to’s to ‘get to’s,” Clarke said. “Now cmon. Get in the car.”

Lexa reluctantly followed her and climbed into the passenger seat. They had to drive almost out of town to find a place that sold trees. 

“How long is this going to take?” Lexa complained as she followed Clarke around the trees.

“Not long,” Clarke answered. “We have to find the perfect one. It can’t be too tall or thin or bare.” She looked to Lexa who was on her phone, scrolling through Tumblr. “You know, this would go a lot faster if you helped.”

Lexa met Clarke’s eyes and groaned, knowing Clarke could get her to do anything.

“What about that one?” Lexa suggested, referring to the very first tree she saw. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Lexa, that looks like the tree from Charlie Brown. Now be serious.”

“I am serious,” Lexa said, following Clarke as she walked past each tree, “about getting a fake tree.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Think about it, Clarke. You wouldn’t have to spend money on one every year. Just set up the same one each time.”

“Again,” Clarke said, “Change that ‘have to’ to a ‘get to’.”

“I just don’t understand how someone can be so enamored with a glorified twi-” Lexa stopped in her tracks when her eyes shifted from her girlfriend to rest on the beautiful, full, tall, wide tree in front of her. Her cheeks instantly blushed in its presence.

“Lex?” Clarke smirked as she looked at Lexa who was still standing in awe of the tree. Clarke nudged Lexa, finally getting her attention.

“Huh? Oh,” Lexa said, “This one doesn’t look too bad. Does it?”

“I think it’s perfect,” Clarke said, looking at Lexa.

The girls loaded the tree onto the car, with help from an employee, and drove it home. They fit it through the doorway just fine and Lexa held it up while Clarke secured the trunk into the base. They hung as many ornaments on the tree as they could, without making it look crowded. Lexa had taken longer than Clarke, having to stop at each ornament with a baby photo of Clarke in it to say ‘Awww”.

“Here,” Abby said, walking in with the star. “Who’s gonna put it on?”

“Lexa should put it on,” Clarke smiled. “It’s her first Griffin Christmas.”

Lexa looked at the ladder apprehensively. “Uh,” she said, looking back at them, “But Clarke puts the star on every year. She should do it. Wouldn’t want to break tradition.”

“How about you both do it,” Abby said, tearing the girls’ eyes away from each other. “That ladder’s big enough for the two of you.”

Lexa and Clarke looked back at each other and Clarke took Lexa’s hand. They slowly ascend the ladder together with the star, each with a hand on it as the lower it onto the tree. As Lexa is about to get back down to the nice, safe ground as quickly as possible, she turns and bumps her head gently on something hanging from the ceiling. Clarke notices and turns around to see what Lexa ran into.

“Mistletoe?” Clarke said, turning to Lexa.

“Did you hang this up?” Lexa asked, trying to think of when Clarke would have had the time.

“No, I thought you did,” Clarke replied.

“If I had hung it,” Lexa argued, “do you think I would have hit my head on it?”

“But then who-” Clarke was interrupted by a loud slurp. They turned to find Abby, mug in hand, walking back to her room as the girls put the pieces together.

They turned back to each other, a single inch of space between them as Clarke breathed her words on Lexa’s lips.

“Wouldn’t wanna break tradition,” she smirked.

Lexa’s eyes were brighter than the tree as she let them flutter closed while she leaned in.

Clarke lightly pecked Lexa’s lips and started descending the ladder after also grabbing the mistletoe. Lexa stood there, eyes still closed and lips searching for more touch that she soon realized wasn’t coming. She opened her eyes as Clarke made it to the ground.

“What?” Lexa complained, “That’s it?”

Clarke chuckled seductively. “I never said we were done,” she smirked. “How about I give you one of your presents early? You want a hint?” Clarke winked and lowered the mistletoe to her belly, dangling and bouncing it just over her core. She chuckled again and swung her hips on the way to their bedroom.

Lexa, mouth still open, raised an eyebrow slowly before scrambling down the ladder so quickly that Roadrunner would have been impressed.

She emptied every small mug of eggnog she found left on the coffee table as she sprinted to their room to receive the gift that kept on giving... and giving... and giving..and..you get the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's chestnuts got roasted on an open fire.


	18. Running Out of Breath but I, Oh I, I Got Stamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,270 words of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few things to say. *See end of chapter notes

Lexa burst into their room to find Clarke laying in a very provocative pose on the bed in nothing but a Santa hat. Clarke used her finger to beckon Lexa closer. Lexa didn’t hesitate, immediately closing the door and locking it before stripping to her boxer briefs. Clarke let a small chuckle loose once Lexa’s festive shorts were revealed. She had been wearing the red ones with a green waistband and a design that made it look like Santa’s belt was across her waist ( [ http://ind5.ccio.co/87/41/sE/41woV9kHHfL.jpg ](http://ind5.ccio.co/87/41/sE/41woV9kHHfL.jpg) ). A bulge was already starting to form beneath the fabric.

Lexa sauntered over to the bed and crawled onto the mattress. She slowly made her way up Clarke’s body on her hands and knees until she met her lover’s face. Lexa cradled Clarke’s jaw in her hand as she pulled her lips to hers, slowly. They savored this quiet moment they had together full of nothing but love before their more primal desires took over.

Lexa kissed a path down Clarke’s neck as her girlfriend hummed in pleasure.

Clarke deftly let her hand pat down Lexa’s body before she found what she was looking for.

Lexa exhaled hot air onto Clarke’s shoulder as she felt Clarke’s hand grasp her dick through her undershorts. Clarke smirked, triumphant.

Lexa started getting impatient, kissing her way down Clarke’s chest to her stiff nipples. She took one into her mouth with her tongue while the other was occupying Lexa’s right hand.

Clarke brought the hand that wasn’t gently cupping Lexa’s package to Lexa’s hair, pushing her mouth harder against her breasts, as she moaned. The way Lexa took a broad lick over her nipple while looking into her eyes with pure desire had Clarke drenched.

“Fuck, Lex,” Clarke said. “Can I-,” Clarke gasped and then giggled as Lexa moved back up to her neck, pushing her hair out of the way to lick and suck at the skin there. “Can I suck your cock?”

Lexa stopped momentarily, breathing her lust in Clarke’s ear.

She met Clarke’s eyes. “That was so hot,” Lexa whispered, connecting their lips as she shimmied out of the last of her restrictive garments.

“Sit on the side of the bed,” Clarke requested. Lexa crawled to the side of the mattress and let her large erection stand proudly as Clarke slid off of the bed and onto her knees in front of Lexa. Both girls’ eyes were heavy-lidded and their mouths were left ajar at the sheer thought of what was about to unfold. Lexa slowly raised her hand to the back of Clarke’s head, letting it rest there. Clarke brought her fingers up Lexa’s legs, leaving goosebumps behind them, to her shaft. Lexa gasped at the feeling of Clarke’s skin on her own.

Clarke lowered her head and sucked Lexa’s head into her wet mouth.

“Fuck,” Lexa moaned. Clarke swirled her tongue around the tip, causing Lexa to throw her head back. Next, Clarke started kissing the sides of Lexa’s cock with her luscious lips, driving Lexa mad. “Yes, baby, don’t stop.”

Clarke did the opposite and started speeding up her movements, sinking down on Lexa’s cock while looking her in the eyes, innocently. Her hand followed her lips, tightening around Lexa’s girth each time her lips reached the head.

“Ah, Clarke, stop stop stop!” Lexa panicked.

“What?” Clarke stopped. “What is it? Did I hurt you?” she asked.

“No no,” Lexa said, turning a bit red. “It’s just,” she paused, “I was about to cum...already.” Lexa wouldn’t meet Clarke’s eyes, embarrassed about her lack of stamina. She closed her eyes and started shaking her head. “It’s just so hard not to cum when you look at me like that and-” Clarke tugged Lexa’s face to hers and kissed her. Their mouths moved in sync as Lexa fell into the kiss.

“Lex,” Clarke said after parting their lips, “it’s okay, baby.” Another peck. “We’ll just have to work on it, huh?” she winked and Lexa’s brows shot up before she started nodding rapidly as her teenage brain started to put together that this would mean even more sex.

Clarke let a deep chuckle loose as she pushed Lexa back onto the bed before pulling a condom out of a shoe box she obtained from underneath her bed.

“Huh,” Lexa said, “So  _ that’s _ where you keep them.” Clarke nodded and tore into the foil, pulling out the condom and rolling it onto Lexa’s slowly softening dick. Clarke crawled up Lexa’s body and started kissing her neck while she pumping her cock to keep her hard.

“Please, Clarke,” Lexa whined. Clarke pressed one last kiss to Lexa’s cheek before leaning back and lining herself up.

Both Clarke and Lexa whined as Clarke sank down onto Lexa’s cock.

“Fuck I always forget how big you are,” Clarke moans.

Lexa hums as she starts moving Clarke’s hair out of the way to place her lips in their rightful spot on Clarke’s neck. Her lips are millimeters from Clarke’s skin when Clarke starts rolling her hips, causing Lexa to moan in Clarke’s ear.

“Mmm I like it when you’re loud,” she said, speeding up her movements.

“I like it when you make me loud,” Lexa whispered in her ear as she guided her hands up to Clarke’s breasts, filling her palms with Clarke’s skin and kneading them with her hands.

Clarke moaned and started lifting her hips, only to drop them back down a second later. Lexa helped lift her hips as she threw her head back. “Baby, you feel so good around me,” Lexa said.

“Oh?” Clarke questioned breathlessly as she continued riding Lexa’s dick. “We’re gonna start dirty talking now, are we?” Lexa nodded. “I’ll have you know that I’m the dirty talk-” she gasped when Lexa hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside of her. “Queen,” she finished, leaning in to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “I’ll also have you know that your cock is filling my pussy sooo deliciously.” She started sucking on Lexa’s earlobe for good measure. Lexa was putty in her hands after that. She could feel her twitching inside of her even through the condom. “Lex,” she said. 

“Oh, Clarke,” Lexa said, “Fuck.” 

“Lex,” Clarke continued, starting to feel her own orgasm approaching. “I know you’re trying so hard to hold back.” She kissed Lexa’s sweaty temple before grabbing handfuls of brown hair to distract herself enough to keep talking. “You’re being so good for me, Lex.”

“Clarke, please.” Lexa could barely get the words out. “I can’t hold back anymore. I’m gonna cum,” she whined as she opened her eyes, revealing pitch black pupils.

“Mmmm I’m close too,” Clarke moaned. “Let go, Lex. I’ll be right...oh yes!....right behind you.”

Lexa put away the thoughts of her grandma in a bikini and let her eyes rake over the heavenly body over her own as she let herself cum. Her dick spewed streams of cum into the condom as she grunted beneath Clarke……..wait...Clarke…..right. She used her last bit of strength to push Clarke onto her back and lean over her, fucking her nice and deep.

“YES! OH FUCK, LEXA, RIGHT THERE! AH!” Clarke screamed as she let her short nails draw lines into Lexa’s back. Her walls pulsed around Lexa with aftershocks as she felt the tension drain from her body. She closed her eyes as Lexa slipped out of her and fell onto the mattress beside her, falling asleep almost instantly.

Clarke chuckled, tracing imaginary tattoos into Lexa’s skin as she hummed The Greatest to herself, falling asleep soon as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Like a long while. So long that you guys are most likely upset with me...sorry about that. The worst part is that I don't even really have a good reason as to why it's taken me so long to update. I just don't FEEL the story anymore you know? So every time I would try to update it I would be forcing myself to write instead of being inspired to write and I didn't want that to show through in the chapter (as I believe I have stated before). I can't say that I know if I'll be updating this story as often as I used to, nor as often as I'm sure all of you would like me to, but I can say for sure that I will not just give up on this story. It will have an ending. A happy ending. Maybe not this chapter or the next or the one after that but it will have a happy ending. I will not leave readers unsatisfied with how I choose to close this piece. I promise.
> 
> In regards to this chapter, I'm not extremely happy about it. For one, I wrote it in bits and pieces over a period of a couple months so I'm not even sure it all matches up as far as continuity. But also, it doesn't have any plot and I'm not entirely sure I wrote the characters acting much like themselves but I knew I had to update and I know you guys love smut lol so I wrote this for a few reasons: 1) To tide you over 2) To have a place to say all of these explanations and 3) To possibly get myself back into the writing spirit. I'm not sure if that has happened yet but I know I've made progress. I just hope you guys aren't disappointed with this chapter that you've waited so long for and that you forgive me for my nonmotivation.
> 
> On a happier and more irrelevant note, I MET MY GIRLFRIEND. I'm not sure how many of you are even interested in my personal life so I won't go into extreme detail but I'll just say it was great and I can't wait until the next time I get to see her ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I read literally every comment so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Even if it's criticism! I'm always happy to hear from you guys and it just makes me a better writer :) (Although I did download Grammarly, a free chrome extension, so hopefully that will help me catch more mistakes.) And I know you guys love your ~clexa sexa~ but I gotta build up to that. It'll happen eventually, though. I promise! ;)


End file.
